Leyendas de Ávalon
by olympe
Summary: (antes llamado un comienzo o la historia del principio del fin) nuevos poderes nacidos de la gran Isla, una heredera, toda la historia de la magia esta en las manos de la nueva generación, es inpensable que nazca el romance entre todo esto.....no? D/G
1. Default Chapter

Nota muy importante: lo he subido de nuevo, con un nuevo titulo, los r/r loe he pasado de una historia a esta y los dos primeros chaps los he reunido en uno solo, lo he hecho porque tenía problemas con el servidor y de paso he aprovechado para poner en orden esto, gracias por leer, les prometo el siguiente muy pornto.  
  
kisses  
----El comienzo------  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Tres años  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
Abrió los párpados lentamente....... volvió a cerrarlos y pestañeo..........otra vez la misma pesadilla, intento alcanzar el reloj de pulsera que estaba al lado de la mesilla de noche, estira la mano y con ella el brazo derecho, unos milímetros mas....  
  
BUUUUUMMM!!!!!!!!!  
  
-mierda- como odiaba que le pasara eso, intento incorporarse con la ayuda de los bazos ....... cayó al suelo otra vez, bien podía llamar a alguien y en cuestión de segundos un grupo de elfos domésticos estaría allí, para levantarlo cual adulto que levanta un niño pequeño después de que este caiga al suelo en un intento de dar los primeros pasos  
  
mierda- volvió a repetir para sus adentros- esto es todo a lo que puedes llegar inútil- se autocriticó- tu? El GRAN Draco Malfoy al que todos iban a respetar?, estúpido- daba igual total más bajo ya no podía caer, llamaría a alguien,,,,, un momento, alargo la mano otra vez y alcanzo la varita- por fin - musito un simple hechizo que lo depositó suavemente sobre la enorme cama con dosel y finas sabanas de seda, suspiró y envió una rápida mirada por toda la estancia,..... la gran puerta de madera oscura con relieves góticos, los anchos ventanales y la multitud de puertas con vidrieras que daban a enormes y lujosas terrazas con magnificas vistas o a salas de reuniones sociales para su uso personal, la puerta de roble que daba al baño decorado con suaves motivos en mármol y toda una serie continuada de lujosos muebles rebuscados y por supuesto sumamente caros, ...... cerro los ojos volviendo a suspirar, intento no pensar en los sucesos que habían transcurrido por su vida en los últimos años,........ le fue imposible, las imágenes corrían por su mente, vio a su padre muerto en el césped , vio a Potter combatir contra Voldemort, Weasley y Granger ayudando codo con codo, la vio a ella , ....... ella, era la causa de sus dolores , y de su gran desgracia y sin embargo... no podía culparla.  
  
-Toc toc- un ruido de repiqueteo en la puerta lo hizo olvidarse de los anteriores pensamientos, Mary la criada de confianza de su madre entro en la estancia caminando hacia la enorme cama  
  
-señor Malfoy?-pregunto la dulce voz de la sirvienta que podría haber sido perfectamente una abuela preocupándose por su querido nieto.  
  
-hmm- fue la única contestación de Draco.  
  
-la señorita Virginia espera afuera señor, la hago pasar hoy?  
  
-no, dile... dile que duermo Mary- ella estuvo a punto de hablar pero calló sabiendo como se encontraba el joven señor, Draco simplemente no podía verla, no se atrevía, era un cobarde.  
  
-no hará falta Draco- la joven pero triste voz de Virginia le destrozo lo poco que le quedaba de serenidad- no insistiré más pero primero quiero hablar contigo.  
  
Draco giró la cabeza, ahí frente a la gran puerta que daba a uno de los pasillos estaba aquella figura que se le repetía en sus sueños noche tras noche en los dos últimos años, alta , de piel pálida pero saludable, con pequeñas pecas que le caían por encima de la respingosa nariz y que daba un toque infantil a su rostro, suaves manos de pianista y una figura comparable a la de una diosa griega, con suaves hebras de cabello pelirrojo que caían por su espalda como una cascada de fuego, levantó un poco más los ojos para observar los suyos, O NO tenía los ojos de un color azulado precioso pero que solo adquirían cuando se encontraba profundamente dolida o triste, Draco lo sabía bien , la había visto así en ocasiones durante los dos últimos años, recordó....... sin quererlo lo recordó todo.......  
  
............................Flash back..............................................  
  
-Draco!!!- en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Virginia Weasley con una enorme sonrisa, entro con paso veloz a la pequeña habitación del hospital- Draco, por fin ,estaba tan preocupada, quiero decir todos lo estábamos, ¡Draco! Te estoy hablando!! ¿Draco?- se veía preocupada y se acercó a él.  
  
Vir.... digo Weasley? eres tú verdad?- Draco intento sobarse los ojos con las manos pero el solo movimiento le provocó un tremendo dolor por todo el cuerpo, empezó a toser y a sentir nauseas , una mano se le acercó y observo una cascada de fuego, seguramente el pelo de ella , no lograba distinguir su rostro.........  
  
........................fin de flash back........................................  
  
-Que se le ofrece señorita- pregunto amablemente Mary para romper el incomodo silencio mientras colocaba abombados cojines en la espalda de Draco  
  
-nada Mary , gracias- respondió Ginny perdiendo por primera vez el contacto visual con Draco- déjame a solas con el señor Malfoy por favor, ya acabaré yo con eso- finalizó refiriéndose a la cantidad de mantas que Mary estaba colocando encima de la gran cama del chico .  
  
Draco estuvo a punto de suplicarle que se quedara pero no había perdido ni un ápice de el orgulloso carácter de su familia así que sencillamente guardo un rotundo silencio.  
  
Mary salió aprisa de las estancias dejando solos a los dos jóvenes, por un segundo Draco pensó que lo regañaría como en Howarts o que le pegaría un guantazo como había hecho alguna que otra vez.  
  
Ella por su parte se quedó ahí mirando a un chico que ya era un hombre, lo había odiado y lo odiaba , lo odiaba por dejarla sola por no cumplir sus promesas...... lo detestaba, quería poder enfadarse, quería incluso llorar ante la lamentable escena que se cernía delante de ella....... quería ...... quería...... lo quería.  
  
Avanzo rápidamente desde el portal hasta la cama. Draco la miro un instante y desvió los ojos otra vez, ella acomodo la manta una tras otra cuando iban por la quinta preguntó:  
  
-Ya notas algo?  
  
-no.... desde hace unos días he perdido más sensibilidad , no noto nada hasta que llegan a la séptima manta y aún entonces es un débil calorcillo.- lo dijo de carrerilla como si estuviera hablando con un doctor.  
  
esta bien..... y los ojos?  
  
-la poción de Snape funciona correctamente ya no cuecen y veo con claridad pero los doctores dejaron claro que seria temporal y que como mucho dentro de pocos meses ya no habrá nada que hacer.  
  
-pero..... y los-empezó a decir  
  
-déjalo, ya Virginia no quiero someterme a un interrogatorio , estoy cansado, si quieres un informe lo tendrás, me duele todo el cuerpo, me cuesta respirar y siento mis pulmones como de piedra, eso sin contar que cada vez pierdo sensibilidad y los huesos se quiebran como los cristales, vomito sin parar y escupo sangre, y lo poco que queda de mi no es capaz ni de levantarse de la cama, sospecho que pronto no tendré ni energía suficiente para tomar una varita, me duele la cabeza constantemente y además tengo que soportar las charlas de un viejo decrepito que se cree que por tener un titulo como medimago en la mugrienta pare de su despacho puede tratarme como a una rata de laboratorio, así que si has venido para eso ya sabes mi estado de salud ahora déjame solo por favor.  
  
-No- cortante y sin posibilidad de discusión  
  
-que?  
  
-que no, que me quedo, que ya estoy harta de que me apartes de tu vida siempre que lo pasas mal.  
  
-pe..pero... pero no puedes yo..yo - titubeaba porque había visto esa firmeza en los ojos de ella mientras se descalzaba los zapatos y se desabrochaba la túnica celeste dejando ver solo un vestido corto de verano hasta las rodillas, ligado al cuello y con la espalda al aire- que vas a hacer?  
  
-es que no lo ves? Si tu no te decides a levantarte para hablar conmigo yo tendré que estirarme contigo para poder hablar ¿no?  
  
-y como quiere la señorita "tengo solución practica para todo Weasley" que me levante para que pueda perder su tiempo conmigo eh? A deja deja que ya lo sé, quieres que vuelva a utilizar ese trasto muggle verdad?  
  
por ejemplo, porque verás aunque estés tan delgado como un palillo continuas pesando demasiado como para que yo te lleve en brazos no crees? aunque si no deseas usar la silla de ruedas y tener un poco de independencia puedes ser cargado por uno de esos dos mastodontes que tienes de guardaespaldas.  
  
-lo dices como si fuera lo más normal del mundo , pero tu no tienes que pasar por esto, no lo entiendes- susurro las palabras arrastrando las sílabas de forma hiriente y al segundo se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, no la culpaba de lo que había pasado, lo volvería a repetir si pudiera, volvería a protegerla como lo hizo...  
  
Ginny estaba a punto de llorar y sin embargo no se dejo vencer, pero su mirada volvió a adquirir un tono azul claro que demostraban su tristeza.  
  
-no, yo solo entiendo que estas sufriendo pero sabes una cosa? Te diré Draco Lucius Malfoy que yo he sufrido también y seguramente no te entiendo, no ...... pero comprendo el dolor de tu madre , tus amigos e incluso el de tu hermana que siendo tan pequeña ya es capaz de notar que su hermano no tiene ganas de vivir, ese no es el Draco que yo conozco, porque antes aunque desearas morir jamás te rendías y no te lamentabas de tu propia suerte y ahora hazme sitio por favor - y simplemente levantó el gran tumulto de mantas y se acostó entre las sabanas de seda con la respiración entrecortada de Draco al lado.  
  
Draco pensó que en ese momento la sensibilidad de sus piernas volvía para notar el roce cálido de los pies de ella al acostarse en la cama , iba a protestar cuando......  
  
La puerta se volvió a abrir esta vez con un estrépito tremendo y entró corriendo un pequeño remolino que fue cogiendo la forma de una niñita de unos cinco años que salto a la cama y se abrazó al cuello del muchacho con una cara de piílla que demostraba que venia de hacer una de sus bromas.  
  
-Daco!! Daco!!! potegeme!!  
  
-tranquila Liliane una señorita no....- pero fue interrumpido por dos cosas la primera fue que dos pequeños un poco más altos que Liliane y casi iguales entre sí entraron por el portón con cara de enfadados, la segunda fue que al verlos la pequeña Lily se agarró tan fuerte al tórax de Draco que lo dejo sin respiración y este empezó a ahogarse y a tener convulsiones muy violentas.  
  
Ginny al ver el estado del joven lo estabilizó inmediatamente colocando un respirador muggle sobre la cara y un montón de cables que permitían la llegada de pociones curativas a todo el cuerpo fatigado.  
  
- mejor?- preguntó, ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer eso, en el ultimo año la situación de Draco había empeorado mucho, desde que hacia tres años paso eso no había vuelto a ser el mismo pero el ultimo año había sido todavía peor.  
  
Draco solo consiguió asentir con la cabeza ligeramente mientras recuperaba el compás y acariciaba el cabello de su hermanita que se había puesto a llorar cuando vio lo que le pasaba a él.  
  
Ginny una vez comprobado el estado de Draco volvió la cabeza para ver a dos pequeños diablillos exactamente iguales excepto en el pelo, uno lo tenia casi blanco con un mecho pelirrojo y el segundo todo pelirrojo excepto un pequeño mechón casi blanco.  
  
-¿Cuantas veces voy a tener que deciros que no entréis en los sitios así de rápido?- fingía estar enfadada pero no pudo aguantar una pequeña sonrisita al ver que los pequeños gemelos les salía humo de la nariz y de las orejas de distintos colores.  
  
-perdona tita Gin pero esa mocosa nos ha hecho esto- protesto el primero.  
  
-Pues ya era hora de que alguien os diera a probar vuestra propia medicina John, - sentenció ella- además yo creo que esas pintas os quedan bien.  
  
-A que zi Gin?- habló Lily- yo ya se lo dije pero no me hicieron cazo.- finalizó frunciendo el ceño, cruzando los bracitos y sacando la lengua a los gemelos.  
  
-Ven aquí pequeña monstruosa niña!!!- grito el segundo de los gemelos (Jack)-te vas a arrepentir.  
  
Y empezó a andar hacia Lily pero en ese momento Draco que se habia mantenido en silencio habló.  
  
-Sabes Virginia creo que tengo hambre , no te importará que me coma a uno de tus sobrinos no? Total continuarás teniendo otro- volvió a susurrar y arrastrar las palabras.  
  
-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- chillaron Jonh y Jack a la vez mientras salían despavoridos hacia fuera de la habitación.  
  
Al segundo los tres que quedaban en ella se estaban muriendo de la risa.  
  
-poque te tienen miedo Daco? -preguntó su hermanita  
  
-Porque un día mientras se escondían de ti entraron sin querer , yo estaba vomitando así que para que se largaran les dije que el niño que me comí no me sentó bien.  
  
Ginny empezó a reír alegremente pero Lily parecía estar meditando.  
  
-po que vomitavaz Daco?- preguntó al fin.  
  
Al instante las risas se apagaron.  
  
-Bueno verás esque..... esque no se lo digas pero.....- Bajo la cabeza y susurro unas palabras al oído de la niña, ella se tapo la boca con las manos, sonrió y le brillaron los ojos- no se lo dirás verdad?  
  
-No Daco- intentó parecer solemne- te pometo que Gin no saba que zu zopa eztava mala.  
  
Ginny protestó y dio un suave golpe en la cabeza a Draco.  
  
-y porqué les has gastado una broma así Liliane?- intentó cambiar de tema Draco.  
  
-Poque Jack dijo que te moririaz ponto y yo le dije que no y el que zi y yo que no y el que zi y yo le hice come una galleta saca humoz.  
  
El rostro de Ginny se contrayó en un gesto de enfado.  
  
-Ahora mismo voy y les- parecía una leona meditando la forma de atacar, hizo gestos grotescos con las manos para señalar lo que les haría a sus sobrinos. - mira que decir semejante tontería.  
  
-no hace falta Virginia, en cuanto a ti Liliane una señorita Malfoy no se comporta así cuando le hacen perder la paciencia- habló Draco.  
  
- peo yo no zoy Malfoy decuedas?  
  
Cierto pero continuas siendo una señorita no? Además a madre no le gusta que te comportes así  
  
-Pedo papá me dijo que le guztava que fueda azi y que me padecia a él - finalizó la niña orgullosa mostrando una gran sonrisa donde se veía la falta de un diente central  
  
-Sirius no tiene remedio.....  
  
............................................................................ ...............  
  
.............Flash back........................  
  
Ginny tenso la cuerda del arco de madera oscura decorada en plata, llevo la mano derecha hacia el carcaj que estaba colgado de su espalda y cogió una de las flechas envenenadas en sangre de minotauro griego, la colocó en posición y esperó pacientemente con las rodillas flexionadas y el cuerpo echado hacia delante en posición de ataque encima de la rama del árbol, no tuvo que estarse demasiado tiempo allí porque un susurro le indico que sus "invitados" habían llegado , efectivamente un grupo de trasgos de la montaña entro en el claro del bosque haciendo un tremendo escándalo, Gin sabía lo que debía hacer, su maestra y abuela se lo había dicho claramente .  
  
" Virginia cuando llegues a Howarts sabes tu deber como guardiana de la isla pero no quiero que te arriesgues, protege la escuela como debes pero recuerda no te arriesgues"  
  
Sin embargo pensó que atacar y no darles tiempo ni siquiera a defenderse era algo ruin, algo típico de Slytherins algo típico de..... no quería recordar a ese sucio bastado así que se ocupo de los visitantes no deseados.  
  
-HE CHICOS!!- gritó con suficiente fuerza para que los trasgos lo oyeran, el que parecía el líder miró a su alrededor y subió la vista para encontrar una flecha que se dirigía hacía su cabeza solo tubo tiempo de gruñir ferozmente cuando ya la flecha había penetrado en su cabeza , Gin bajo al suelo firme del bosque de un salto y empezó a disparar flechazos contra el reducido grupo de monstruos que gruñían y emitían sonidos desgarradores acabó fácilmente con cinco de los seis integrantes del grupo , se dirigió velozmente hacia el sexto "objetivo" pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo una espada se clavó en el pecho del animal y la bestia cayó al suelo dejando a la vista a un muchacho de unos quince años con el cabello muy rubio y unos fríos ojos de color gris, envuelto en una manta gris a modo de capa con vestimentas adecuadas para internarse en el bosque prohibido verdes ,y oscuras al igual que las de ella misma , Draco Malfoy , tenia dibujada una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, Ginny bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Cuantos llevas Weasley?- preguntó mofándose el chico.  
  
-te importa?- se refería a cuantos de aquellos monstruos que enviaba el señor tenebroso había podido eliminar.  
  
-No , pero si vas a ser mi ayudante debo saberlo.- clavó sus ojos en los de la chica que centelleaban de furia.  
  
-Dumbledore dijo que seriamos compañeros , no tu ayudante, si te hace feliz te diré que tampoco me ilusiona pero es nuestro deber como guardianes.- finalizó alzando la cabeza orgullosa mientras recogía las flechas gastadas de los cuerpos sin vida de los trasgos .  
  
Desde principios de curso habían cambiado muchas cosas o sí, muchas pero que muchas cosas.  
  
....................Fin de Flash back.............................  
  
Ginny sonrió al recordar las tiran teces que se establecían a menudo entre ellos dos en los años de Howarts, habían pasado por mucho juntos y ahora todo parecía tan lejano.  
  
Continuó caminando tranquilamente por los jardines del ala sur de Malfoy Manor, desde las reparaciones que habían hecho, la inmensa mansión era un hermoso lugar con una gran mezcla de estilos y formada por muchos edificios que creaban un bonito conjunto y que junto con los valles , montañas, vados, ríos y lagos de la propiedad se extendían por doquier hasta los confines de la vista, de pronto pensó que pese a todo aquello, pese a ser una de las familias más ricas y poderosas del mundo mágico (y del no mágico) la infancia de Draco debería haber sido inmensamente dura, sobretodo en los años que pasaron entre el resurgimiento de Voldemort y la batalla final, debían de haber sido cuatro largos años para el.  
  
Empezó a hacer memoria de aquello, casi al principio del quinto año de él habían capturado a Peter Petirwell y así quedó demostrada la inocencia de Sirius, sin que nadie lo supiera él y la madre de Draco se vieron en secreto por casi cinco meses pero al cabo de ese tiempo Narcisa pidió la anulación de su matrimonio alegando que había sido obligada por su familia a casarse con Lucius, con la destitución de Fudge y la nueva posición de Ministro ocupada por Arthur Weasley, su padre, no le fue difícil conseguirlo y al cabo de poco se casó con su novio del colegio y su amor de por vida, Sirius y ella propusieron a Draco que viviera con ellos pero el chico se negó porque debía seguir con su misión de espía para Dumbledor entre los mortifagos, el matrimonio se marchó a Paris, a las propiedades de la familia Black y donde habitaba la prima de Narcisa, al poco tiempo tuvieron un bebé , una preciosa niñita de cabello lacio y brillante color negro y ojos de un gris azulado, traviesa y alegre a la que llamaron Lilian belle Mary Black en honor a la mejor amiga de Narcisa: Lily Potter.  
  
Así que Draco había vivido cuatro largos años con el borracho de su padre, que lo utilizaba como espía en Howarts, pero el chico se aprovecho de la situación y le pasaba información falsa a su padre a la par que hacia de espía para Dumbledore entre los mortifagos.  
  
Un ruido entre los matorrales la distrajo de sus pensamientos, se acercó silenciosamente al objetivo del ruido y preparo la mano para invocar el arco, el carcaj o el puñal que le pertenecían como guardiana de la isla, la primera idea que se le cruzó por la cabeza era que se tratara de uno de esos grupos de mortifagos que intentaban establecer una nueva era de oscuridad bajo la influencia de un mago desconocido que desde la caída total de Voldemort quería recuperar el poder de este, muchos de ellos iban detrás de Draco o de ella misma, buscaban sus dones "especiales" con la magia, absorbían la energía a sus victimas y les robaban todo el poder, al recordar eso un dolor punzante se le estableció en el pecho , lo peor de todo el asunto era que se le provocaba a la victima una muerte lenta y dolorosa privándolos poco a poco de todas las funciones vitales hasta matar.  
  
Dejándose de suposiciones retiró una de las hojas y lo que allí se encontró la dejó tan sorprendida que se olvido del arco y flechas que estaba a punto de invocar y su mano se dirigió instintivamente hacia la boca para tapársela sin dejar escapar una sonora carcajada, pero no pudo reprimirse y una risita se escapó de sus labios, al instante el ruido paro y los dos "tortolitos" levantaron la cabeza, él ligeramente sonrojado ella visiblemente molesta.  
  
-Virginia Ane Sofí Weasley que narices haces espiando- preguntó la chica mientras intentaba arreglarse la túnica correctamente y sacaba una media de debajo el culo del chico. -Hola Victoria (¡kawai!!! K te parece Vick?¿) - habló intentando reprimir la carcajada - hola a ti tambien Blaise- habló mirando al chico que intentaba parecer sereno pero cuyas manos temblorosas demostraban lo nervioso que estaba.  
  
que te crees que haces Gin? Has interrumpido justo cuando este tonto empezaba a ceder- añadió haciéndose la enfadada Victoria señalando al chico.  
  
Bueno a mí me parece bien que se diviertan pero dentro de la mansión hay muchas habitaciones y la mayoría tienen camas más cómodas y anchas-habló Ginny.  
  
-Bueno esque..... cambiemos de tema veníamos a ver al tío el de esta (señalando a victoria) por lo de las expediciones que esta organizando el senado de magos.- dijo Blaise evitando mirar a ninguna de las dos a la cara para que no vieran su sonrojo.  
  
-así es Gin tío Sevi, era el que debía venir pero como no se lleva bien con tío Siri pues me ha enviado y Blaise se ha ofrecido a acompañarme.- agregó la chica de pelo negro y ojos ambarinos.  
  
-Sí yo.. yo quería- balbuceó Blaise  
  
-Tranquilo tiene muy claro lo que querías- sonrió picaramente Vick .  
  
-No .. no yo ... yo venia para saber de Draco, como hace mucho que no se pasa por el ministerio pensé que quizá había empeorado- al decir esto miró a Gin en busca de una respuesta.  
  
Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente y bajó la vista, Blaise la imito y un silencio sepurclal se estableció entre ellos hasta que un bufido de exasperación de Vick los devolvió a la realidad.  
  
-Porque siempre os quedáis callados con el tema?- preguntó un poco molesta- yo no le veo el misterio, el hijo pu..- se reprimió con una mirada de Blaise- bueno, el desgraciado de su padre le hizo eso y que? Digo ya está echo no? Pues ya está.  
  
Y dando pasos veloces y grandes zancadas se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de uno de los edificios centrales, el que se parecía más a un castillo del estilo de Howarts que a una residencia, Gin la siguió pues sabía que debajo de esa fría fachada Vick estaba terriblemente angustiada , Blaise estuvo a punto de quedarse ahí , no quería ver a su amigo de esa manera pero al segundo estableció las prioridades en su cabeza y caminó hacia dentro de la mansión.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Por los pasillos del ala oeste se podía ver a una pequeña figurita tapada totalmente por un gran tapiz que dejaba al descubierto sus pies pequeños y descalzos, de pronto, algo húmedo corrió por sus piecitos haciéndole cosquillas.  
  
Lily se quitó de encima el pesadísimo tapiz y se agarró al cuello del enorme perro negro que le estaba lamiendo los deditos , al segundo quedo colgada del cuello de su padre que la hacia dar vueltas mientras ella reía.  
  
-Oye Lil sabes que a tu madre no le gusta que vayas descalza- intentó nefastamente Sirius ponerse serio.  
  
-zi peo ezque vedaz.... yo eztava...... y de ponto.... y luego..... veno que no encuento miz zapatillas, queo que me las dejé en el cuato de Dako.- la niña hacia grandes aspavientos con los brazos y caras tan graciosas que Sirius la tomo en brazos riéndose.  
  
-y que hacían en los aposentos de tu hermano Liliane?- preguntó una voz dulce pero con tono severo a la vez.  
  
Ahí frente a padre e hija se encontraba Narcisa Black con los brazos en la cintura en forma de jarra y de su mano derecha colgaban un par de zapatillas turquesas y un conejito de peluche  
  
-vengo de ver a Draco y a que no sabes que me he encontrado?- pregunto irónicamente.  
  
-doz zapatillas y un conejito que ze ezcapaon de mi habitación?- preguntó Lily haciendo pucheros y juntando las manitas de forma inocente.  
  
Narcisa se arrodillo delante de su hija con rostro comprensivo  
  
-Verás cariño te lo he dicho muchas veces pero quiero que lo entiendas, esta muy bien que visites a tu hermano pero no me gusta que te quedes a dormir con él porque puedes molestarlo comprendes?  
  
-Zi mami- asintió seriamente Lil- mami puedo ir ahora? Ezque he visto a la prima Vick y a Blaise afueda azí que Dako debe eztar dezpieto no?  
  
-Sí cariño, ves -mientras Lil corría en dirección a las estancias de su hermano Narcisa levantó la vista cansada hacía su marido que se había mantenido silencioso y que la miraba de forma cariñosa  
  
-Cómo esta?- preguntó Sirius mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de su mujer y la abrazaba paseándose hacia uno de los jardines interiores.  
  
-igual- dijo Narcisa con tono exasperado- nunca mejora. Siempre va a peor, siempre, yo no digo nada pero temo derrumbarme delante de él un día.  
  
-tranquila, tengo a todo el apartado de maldiciones de san Mungo trabajando, y Snape ha avanzado mucho todos están volcados en el tema, ya verás cariño todo saldrá bien -intentó tranquilizarla.  
  
-Si, pero esque es horrible ver a una parte de ti, a tu propio hijo en esa situación y no poder hacer nada , a veces pienso k debería ser yo la que debería estar ahí tumbada al fin y al cabo Lucius intentó desquitarse con Virginia porque estaba furioso conmigo y Draco no debió interponerse.  
  
-Y de que te serviría?-pregunto dulcemente él- entonces Lil no tendría madre y yo no tendría esposa y aunque suene estúpido creo que Draco no se arrepiente de lo que hizo porque para él hubiese sido mucho más doloroso veros en su situación a ti o a Ginny , he llegado a quererlo como a un hijo y he visto como la mira y lo mucho que la ama.  
  
Tal vez, Sirius .....tal vez  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Alguien llamó a la puerta, Draco se incorporó un poco e intentó despertarse, musitó un adelante y entraron en primer lugar Virginia y agarrada de su mano iba Liliane vestida con su camisón de conejitos (tiene afición por los conejos), la niña corrió junto a su hermano y se estiró con el mientras le daba lo que ella llamaba "besitos de buenos días" en las mejillas , Ginny entró más tranquila y con una sonrisa dulze en la cara, Draco sintió que se calmaba su dolor momentáneamente para resurgir después con más fuerza.  
  
-Draco,?.- Por un momento le pareció escuchar la voz insegura que tenia en los primeros años de escuela.  
  
-Vick y Blaise están aquí, y acaba de llamar Harry por la línea Flu dice que sabe algo nuevo sobre aquello- lo miro significativamente  
  
-Liliane, podrías hacerme un favor?- preguntó Draco a su hermanita que asintió velozmente con la cabecita  
  
-que quiedez Daco?  
  
-Ve a hacer compañía al pobre de Blaise, tu prima puede llegar a ser muy pesada.- dio dos pequeñas caricias en su espalda i la empujo suavemente hacia una de las salidas.  
  
Una vez la niña estuvo correteando hacia los salones donde estaba su prima por el pasillo del ala oeste Draco giró la cabeza en dirección a su interlocutora.  
  
-¿Que ocurre?-preguntó con semblante serio, el que adquiría siempre que se hablaba de el tema en cuestión, más aun si el sujeto que opinaba era uno d los integrantes del trío maravillas.  
  
-Han encontrado uno de los escondites secretos de Voldemort, en su interior hay todo tipo de objetos encantados en las artes oscuras , pero..les llamó la atención un libro, con facultades mágicas tremendamente poderosas en la curación y... y cree que podría ser de gran ayuda para. bueno. La cuestión es que no se puede abrir.- tomo aire y lo miro con un brillo especial de esperanza , ese tipo de esperanza débil, temerosa de florecer, cuyo grito no es más que un susurro en el viento.  
  
-a donde quieres llegar Virginia?  
  
-Van a reunir al antiguo pacto , entero, para intentar abrir el libro, en el palacio de Mithrith, sabes lo que eso sugiere?- encaró al joven con una mirada fiera, ya había tomado sentencia, sin embargo Draco no estaba dispuesto a ceder .  
  
-No pienso ir.- concluyó sin animo de replica  
  
-No tienes otra opción.  
  
-¡¡No me da la real gana de que todos los que consideré mis iguales o incluso mis inferiores me miren con lástima!!- rugió como animal salvaje encerrado.  
  
-Pero podría ser la solución a todo!- estaba desesperada!, como no podía entenderla? Era su vida!! Su futuro!  
  
-No me interesa lo que tu noviecito crea!  
  
-Harry no es nada mío!  
  
-como tu digas, estoy cansado de discutir-realmente lo estaba, se sentía viejo y sin ánimos a pesar de contar con 21 años de edad.  
  
-No se trata de lo que yo diga!, sino de lo que yo quiera.  
  
Y sin dar oportunidad a Draco de quejarse unió sus labios a los de él con un suave roce, que se transformó en un dulce i apasionada beso, ansiado durante más de tres años, desde la noche de su ultimo beso, la noche en que ocurrió todo, la noche del baile, su ultima noche de tranquilidad. 


	2. de pactos y reencuentros

Disclaime: bien.. Para que decirlo , ya todos lo saben, jeje, adivinen. esto pertenece a J.K.R!!! bueno, no todo! Lo que no reconozcan de los libros es mío.  
  
Por cierto.. Esto son pensamientos -i entre guiones- hablar  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
De pactos y reencuentros  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
Estaba tremendamente aburrida! Hastiada de su mundo, pequeño e inseguro, discreto y sencillo, amaba lo que tenia ,por supuesto, y sin embargo.. Deseaba algo.. No sabia que exactamente, pero lo sentía en su interior , como una llamarada de fuego o un hierro candente sobre su piel, necesitaba chillar a los cuatro vientos los pensamientos que la atormentaban, deseaba sentirse libre, pero.. como hacerlo?  
  
Siguió caminando por la cubierta del enorme buque, ese era otro tema! Como se suponía que debía entender las palabras dichas por su padre! Visitar a su abuela! Era el colmo! Catorce años sin verla y se suponía que de la noche a la mañana debía presentarse ante ella sola y sin conocimiento de nada en un enorme velero parecido a los galeones españoles dirigiéndose hacia nuevos mundos, sola, rodeada de tantísima gente a su servicio que tenían prohibido dirigirle la palabra o mirarla a la cara directamente..  
  
Y además la intrigaba enormemente el motivo de esa llamada puesto que por lo que tenía entendido su padre y su abuela no se hablaban desde mucho antes de que naciera su hermano Byll debido a una discusión sobre la herencia y el posterior rechazo de Arthur Weasley a toda la fortuna que le pertenecía como hijo de quien era, así que para que la necesitaba a ella?  
  
Empezó a fantasear sobre el porqué del asunto, así sin darse cuenta de que unos fríos ojos grises la observaban continuó paseando por cubierta, tranquila y despreocupada, con paso firme y elegante y con la cabeza alta.  
  
Poco sabía que en ese mismo instante el destino tramaba su complicada tela manipulando su futuro y su propia felicidad .  
  
............................................................................ ....  
  
Draco sonrió, si, desde luego esa era la chica descrita por Lady de Loungbourn, sinceramente no le gustaba el hecho de compartir misión con una desconocida, pero así lo dictaba la profecía y los antiguos libros de La Isla , dos guardianes para los doce poderes míticos, dos representantes de Ávalon para proteger cuatro herederos, así debía de ser.  
  
Le costaba pensar que una chica tan joven como aquella pudiera soportar tal responsabilidad, se esperaba encontrarse con una mujer de edad adulta y cualificada, bueno, el tenia 15 al fin y al cabo , pero no había punto de comparación!! Desde pequeño había sido entrenado para el destino que le estaba preparado por su madre, lo entendía y sentía que hacía lo correcto al aceptar el pacto.  
  
Lo correcto.. Que extraña palabra cuando se ha vivido siempre con el temor de ser descubierto por tu propio padre, como hacer lo correcto si Lucius llegaba junto a él con la túnica ensangrentada por el sufrimiento de personas inocentes! Y quería que se uniera a su grupo de asesinos! Lo había comentado desde que tenía memoria. Como hacer lo que crees correcto? Como hacerlo?  
  
Dejó volar sus pensamientos y se concentró en evaluar a su "compañera" ja! Pero si parecía una cría!!! 14, 15? No podía tener más, aunque debía reconocerlo, era hermosa. Y se notaba a leguas que tenía un porte de familia noble i de arraigadas costumbres mágicas, pues claro que lo era! Al fin y al cabo era la nieta de su maestra y la heredera de la Isla así como de una capacidad mágica imponente no?  
  
Observó desde su situación en una de las terrazas superiores como aquella misteriosa damita se paseaba entre la multitud con etilo noble y movimientos nada ostentosos, no, no se parecía en absoluto a las filigranas con dos centímetros de maquillaje y enjoyadas hasta arriba que le presentaba su padre, destacaba por si sola, verdaderamente se introdujeron en el sentimientos de admiración, aunque no voluntariamente.  
  
-Bueno Ram- se dirigió a su protector silencioso que estaba recostado en un lateral- debo reconocer que tiene unas piernas preciosas tu primita.  
  
-Controla tu lengua joven Malfoy, que seas el heredero de la Isla no te da derecho a tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre tu futura reina.  
  
-Esta bien Ram , esta bien, parece que nos ha salido protector el pequeño elfo- e hizo ademán burlesco de tocar las puntiagudas orejas de su compañero , si embargo antes de colocar la yema de sus dedos en un solo mechón azulado del otro tenia la fina punta de un puñal apoyada en su garganta .  
  
-Nunca, oídme bien, nunca, te atrevas a tocar a un solo miembro de la familia imperial sin su consentimiento, mucho menos si procede de los altos elfos- y retiró suavemente la afilada punta del cuello de Draco- por cierto no me gusta que nadie me llame Ram excepto mi familia así que recuerda mi nombre.- sonrió como si tal cosa con su característico semblante sereno .  
  
Draco no hizo ningún gesto que denotara su asombro o atisbo alguno de miedo soplo hacia arriba y se colocó bien un mechón despeinado inexistente.  
  
-Como su alteza diga, príncipe Ramerescause- dijo con ironía y finalizó con una de esas sonrisas heladas y perversas con marca propia de la distinguida familia Malfoy.  
  
........................................................................... ......  
  
Ginny llegó por fin a su camarote, y menudo camarote, se notaba la influencia de su desconocida abuela.  
  
Era una escancia semicircular que seguramente había sido agrandada con magia al entrar un recibidor repleto de esculturas centenarias, pinturas mágicas de reinas en bailes o en sus tronos y nobles caballeros a punto de entrar en batalla o de caza sobre sus corceles, cuadros muggles de artistas muy renombrados como futuristas Dalís en donde se mezclaban los colores y se fundían, impresionistas Van gogh con trazos lluviosos, abstractos e indefinidos de Picasso y clásicos retratos de mitologías griegas y leyendas épicas de Botticheli , coronados por una impresionante cúpula de metros y metros de alto donde destacaban pinturas de Miguel ángel rodeada de otras concéntricas cúpulas de cristal gravado que filtraba una luz suave y cándida.  
  
Un pequeño pasillo que conducía hacia los aposentos privados, dividido en dos escaleras una de subida para el gigantesco vestidor las terrazas con diferentes decoraciones clásicas y barrocas, cortinajes pesados y suaves que se mecían por todos lados con la brisa marina, algunas sobrecargadas otras completamente sobrias dedicadas a la meditación y la sala de ocio con esos aparatos muggles que la volvían loca, pantalla de plasma de alta absolución? No! Resolución! Eso era, mini cadena, dos sofás grandes y un canapé, billar , mini golf como el de las paniculas? Películas , incluso un salón enorme y totalmente vació para practicar el Quidditch, parecía que su abuela había sido informada de sus preferencias artísticas puesto que sus habitaciones privadas poseían además de todo el lujoso mobiliario deseado por cualquier jovencita noble un piano de cola estilo Luis XV forrado en madera fuerte y con ribetes de oro además en unas finísimas vitrinas de vidrio chino habían depositado un violín y en una esquina diferentes panteones donde también por arte de magia se habían trasladado las diferentes obras y esculturas en las cuales estaba trabajando en ese momento.  
  
La segunda escalera, la de bajada daba directamente a las estancias de la servidumbre y los elfos domésticos, las cocinas privadas y los diversos talleres Destinados al uso personal de Ginny y la practica de esgrima y duelos mágicos.  
  
Pasó silenciosamente por el primer corredor para no llamar la atención de aquellas sirvientas que en la mañana la habían despojado de su ropa normal y su capa trotinada y entre las cuatro la habían envuelto en finos ropajes blancos suaves i perfumados eso sí, sin despegar sus labios ni hablarle en ningún momento.  
  
Posó su mano sobre el pomo de las dobles puertas de cristal colorido pero antes de abrir se aparecieron de la nada dos criados con librea vestidos de negro y plata que le abrieron la puerta se inclinaron cortésmente y desaparecieron.  
  
Suspirando entró por fin dentro de su habitación , una estancia larga, muy larga y ancha, subdividida en tres habitáculos diferentes que era separados por arcos de medio punto y columnas con desniveles, las tres con techos abovedados , en el más ancho, el del centro ,una enorme lámpara de cristal pendía de la cúpula principal y se abría en derredor con miles de velas ,destacaba sobre una plataforma de mármol tres escalones por encima de el suelo una enorme cama con dosel de roble y sabanas de color crudo y marfil , el mobiliario en su mayoría parecía datado del siglo XVI o XVII recargados en mármol italiano de color verde oscuro y con recodos dorados, un enorme escritorio, armarios y todo un complejo de muebles .  
  
Se despojó ella misma de la túnica blanca y la capa turquesa y plateada, antes de terminar volvieron a aparecer las cuatro sirvientas de la mañana anterior y la vistieron sin que ella pudiera replicar con un camisón hasta las rodillas de color vino y una bata holgada de fina batista blanca con anchas mangas que al no estar abrochada daban la impresión de que una suave brisa se mecía sobre lo pies, cuando las mujeres desaparecieron Ginny deshizo el recogido un tanto medieval que llevaba en el pelo dejando caer por su espalda las largas hebras pelirrojas cuan fuego y con ligeros tonos anaranjados, lacios y ondulados hasta media espalda.  
  
Se dirigió a su cama para descansar un rato, cosa del todo imposible puesto que sobre la gran cama con cortinaje renacentista los elfos domésticos habían depositado multitud de baúles con las iniciales V d L y cajas de todos los colores, formas y tamaños.  
  
Ginny se acercó curiosa pero antes de poder desempacar o desenvolver nada se abrió una de las puertas laterales y entraron a paso ágil y silencioso siete muchachas de su edad vestidas con seda negra hasta las rodillas y pantuflas de tela y raso, silenciosas, con encajes, todas ellas con un colgante que pendía del cuello donde se entramaban zarzas de bronce con una gran piedra blanca en el centro y algunas de ellas poseían cabellos de diferentes colores vivos enzarzados en piedras y mostrando las finas orejas ligeramente puntiagudas que denotaban su procedencia elfica.  
  
Se atemorizó un poco pero recordó de pronto que eran sus "compañeras" de viaje sin dar lugar a replica la que parecía la cabecilla , puesto que llevaba sobre los hombros una capa semitransparente ajustada por un broche con un dibujo que no pudo identificar, se acercó a ella e hizo una suave reverencia, las otras seis se arrodillaron con una pierna y bajaron la cabeza.  
  
-Señora?-habló la de la capa  
  
-Oh por favor! Levantaos! - Ginny estaba verdaderamente azorada  
  
-como mandéis señora.  
  
-puedes llamarme Ginny sabes?  
  
-Oh no señora! No seria correcto!  
  
-Porqué no?  
  
-Como? Nadie, sea avalonés o no puede faltarle al respeto a una heredera de la casa imperial, es impensable tal osadía mylady.  
  
Al ver como levantaba la cabeza la "chica" Ginny creyó haberla ofendido por el brillo determinado y fuerte de sus ojos ,pudo observar una tez sumamente pálida unos cabellos con modelaciones onduladas y esponjosas de color blanco brillante recogidos en una zarza dorada en la cabeza y en aquellos ojos rojos vio también cariño por su señora, quedó realmente asombrada de la belleza de aquella figura con sangre elfa y pensó que debería ser ella la que se arrodillase ante los pies de la desconocida.  
  
-Como te llamas?- preguntó ansiosa de cambiar el tema de conversación  
  
-mi nombre es Lailain Elendil Estarmentes Anaimel hija de Amerenin descendientes de los altos elfos del valle .  
  
Ginny tardó unos segundos en recuperarse de la impresión y al fin habló.  
  
-A..Así es como te llaman tus amigos? No es que no me guste eh!- añadió para no ofenderla- es solo un tanto.. Largo.  
  
-Yo no tengo amigos milady sin embargo vuestra alteza puede llamarme como desee.- sus ojos perdieron ese brillo de fuerza y parecieron tristes por un segundo.  
  
-Oh, Y como te llama la gente en general? - pregunto temiendo otra respuesta entristecida.  
  
-mis padres me llamaban Lailain cuando aún vivía con ellos , pero desde muy pequeña fui llevada a la corte y entrenada como la protectora de vuestra majestad, ese ha sido mi nombre la mayoría de veces.  
  
-Y nadie te llama por tu nombre o cualquier diminutivo ahora?  
  
-Oh ¡ si señora, todos son muy considerados conmigo , lo que sucede es que la familia real tiene demasiadas preocupaciones para reparar en mi nombre todo el tiempo.  
  
- Demasiadas? Como se puede estar demasiado ocupado como para olvidar los nombres? Puedo llamarle Lail?  
  
-Oh por supuesto mi señora mas no penséis mal, todo el mundo es muy agradable conmigo, sobre todo la joven Lady Catherine , ella siempre es muy considerada, y. el joven señor también.- Aquí la misteriosa muchacha no pudo evitar ruborizarse momentáneamente.  
  
-Lady Catherine? No es esa mi abuela.  
  
-Si señora , ese es el nombre de la reina madre de Ávalon, pero yo me refería a su nieta, la joven lady Catherine, condesa de la Ferê y princesa de la Isla, al igual que vuestra majestad.  
  
-Es mí. mi.  
  
-Vuestra prima mi señora, al igual que la joven duquesa de camelot, lady Luriah que es la hermana de el joven señor.  
  
-Hablas mucho de ese joven señor, como se llama? Quien es? También son ellos mis primos entonces?  
  
-Oh milady ,el príncipe Ramerescause, señor de Atlantis, elfo de la Isla marina, el es vuestro primo efectivamente, es el joven más valiente de toda la Isla y de sus distintos reinos, ha librado batallas y vencido ejércitos del señor oscuro con tan solo 17 años , es un joven admirable - los ojos le brillaban con pasión incontenible, sin embargo se contuvo y volvió a serenarse.  
  
-Así que tengo tres primos? Lo que me faltaba con seis hermanos!- intentó sacarle la parte cómica al asunto.  
  
-seis hermanos mi señora? Yo tenía entendido que vuestra majestad era hija única.  
  
-hija única? - se echó a reír a carcajadas- no, creo que te has confundido de persona, - continuó riendo alegremente- ni tan siquiera creo que yo sea la nieta de una reina.  
  
-Y la futura heredera de todo mi señora.  
  
Ginny estaba demasiado sorprendida para pensar con claridad paseó sus ojos por la estancia y reparó por primera vez en las otras seis muchachas que todavía estaban arrodilladas y silenciosas, giró la cabeza hacia Lail y preguntó:  
  
-también ellas tienen prohibido dirigirme la palabra?  
  
-No majestad, ellas son junto conmigo el resto de las siete guardianas de la heredera, tan solo han hecho juramento firme de no desobedeceros, velar por vuestra seguridad y no estorbaros, mas pueden hablan con vos si así lo deseáis.  
  
-Esta bien Lail , ya que esto está tomando un aire tan formal lo haremos bien, haz las debidas presentaciones.  
  
En ese instante Lail dio un paso atrás se situó a la altura de sus compañera y a cada una de ellas las envolvió una especie de brillo o alo de luz transparente con chispas de diferente color según cada chica. Negro, blanco, rojo, azul, amarillo, verde y violeta sucesivamente.  
  
Donde antes estaba Lail con su capa y la cara medio cubierta había ahora una muchacha como ella, con el pelo totalmente blanco ondulado libre, hasta debajo de la cintura , dos mechones lacios paralelos caían separados del resto cor las orejas ligeramente puntiagudas, vestida con un corpiño negro y unos pantalones de color granate, anchos y enfundados en unas botas fino raso silenciosas al igual que los guantes de piel, de su cintura colgaba en una frazada una espada fina con empuñadura semicircular en pedrería y estaba cubierta por una capa negra ligada por dos broches de bronce con el dibujo de dos dragones, uno rojo y otro blanco y con ornamentos de color bronce.  
  
Lail se adelantó y señaló con un dedo a la siguiente en la lista  
  
-Ella es Blanche, Blanche Delacourte, procede de una antigua estirpe avalonesa residente en Francia.  
  
La señalada dio un paso adelante y como suponía Ginny reconoció en ella los rasgos de la francesa Fleur Delacourte , actual novia de su hermano Byll, la misma finura y severidad, hermosa y altiva, orgullosa y sin embargo dulce, más que su hermana, cabello rubio casi blanco, lacio que se abría en abanicos , la piel pálida y con un brillo especial que mostraba sus orígenes como veela , enormes ojos curiosos de un azul imponente llevaba un vestido a modo de túnica medieval amarillento con un corsé blanco de donde pendía un hilo con un fino puñal de plata con el dibujos de tres flores de lis, (como la bandera de los tres mosqueteros en el baluarte de la rochela) sobre los hombros, una capa de la misma seda translucida , que parecía resistente y a la vez suave, igual a la de Lail solo que de color blanco, con recodos amarillos bajó la cabeza e hizo ademán de besar la mano de Ginny y esta no tuvo otro remedio que ofrecérsela pues sabía que era una enorme desconsideración negar la mano a alguien que se considera a si mismo tu servidor.  
  
-Vuestra majestad disponía ya de mi vida y mi cuerpo desde el momento en que me ofrecí a ser una de las siete guardianas, más desde este momento poseéis también mi admiración.  
  
Ginny sin saber exactamente por que se adelantó y abrazó a Blanche y también a Lail, luego recordando que no la unía ningún vinculo personal con aquellas dos chicas finalizó el abrazo por temor a incomodarlas  
  
Posó entonces sus ojos en la tercera figura, vestida como una antigua diosa faraónica egipcia, con gasas i tules transparentes de color azul pálido y adornos y joyerías en turquesa, la cubría una parte del pecho una capa como las ya nombradas de color azul con incrustaciones en plata , llevaba el pelo cortado recto hasta los hombros y flequillo negro que contrastaban con el azul mar de sus ojos finamente delineados por maquillaje oriental, cogida fuertemente en la mano derecha una lanza con incrustaciones egipcias, esta no se movió como sus anteriores compañeras , ni dijo palabra alguna , si embargo giro su cabeza hacia la compañera de al lado.  
  
Ginny lo hizo también, de manera que pudo observar una muchacha igual a la egipcia solo que con los ojos rojos y el cabello recogido en una gruesa trenza azabache, llevaba además vestiduras diferentes a su hermana gemela, puesto que no le cupo duda de que eran gemelas, llevaba unos pantalones al más puro estilo indú, dejando el ombligo al aire, morena de piel, llevaba pintado sobre los brazos desnudos y los pies motivos indús así como diversidad de brazaletes y un brillante en la frente, sus vestiduras eran rojas y amarillentas y estaba cubierta por una capa de color rojo oscuro con adornos dorados en relieves complicados alrededor de las costuras y de su mano izquierda llevaba sujeta por el mango una cinta como las que se usan para la gimnasia rítmica  
  
La chica hindú levantó los ojos y miró directamente a Ginny y esta ultima recibió en aquel momento un cúmulo de recuerdos y entendió por fin el porqué aquellas hermanas le eran tan familiares.  
  
-Pa ..parvati?- preguntó con ciertas dudas por el cambio sufrido por su compañera de casa.  
  
-Padma? - ahora su tono ya había adquirido más seguridad puesto que no quedaban duda existente de que se trataba efectivamente de Parvati y Padma Patil .  
  
La chica egipcia a la que Ginny había reconocido como Padma se adelantó , doblo las rodilla y al igual que Blanche besó la mano de Ginny.  
  
-mi señora deseo expresar la felicidad i el honor de poder servir por fin a la heredera de la Isla con todo mi ser.  
  
Y antes de que Ginny pudiera desdoblar los labios Padma volvió a su posición entre la fila y se adelantó Parvati, besó la mano de su señora y repitió las palabras de su hermana asegurando además su total agrado ante saber quien era la tan mencionada heredera y asegurarle su total devoción y fidelidad.  
  
Cuando Ginny creyó oportuno cerrar la boca , agradeció las palabras de las dos hermanas asegurándoles que debían continuar tratándola como en Hogwarts y que estaba muy contenta de que ellas dos se encontraran entre sus guardianas.  
  
Fue entonces el turno de presentarse las dos siguiente que resultaron ser una chica llamada Sherezade con el cabello ceniciento y los ojos de un gris perla hipnotizadores ataviada como una antigua princesa árabe sacada de los cuentos de Aladin cubierta por una capa amarillenta y que manejaba los sables a la perfección.  
  
La sexta y penúltima de la fila humana era una chica sumamente extraña, con los cabellos castaños y salvajes con tonos verdosos que parecían tener vida propia, unos intensos ojos verde oliva llamada Gea que estaba ataviada con un finísimo vestido crudo con brocados anaranjados y una capa verde menta de cuyo hombro estaban colgadas dos redes y zarzas para atrapar presas.  
  
Por último la séptima volvió a ser una sorpresa para los recuerdos escolares de Ginny al descubrir en aquellos cabellos rubios escalados y esos ojos violeta a Lavender Brown, portadora de unos ropajes rosados al estilo de una sibila romana o una diosa griega cubierta por una capa igual a las otras de color violeta , entre las ropillas de sus brazos sobresalían dos cuchillos de cristal .  
  
-Alteza, debo reconocer que la identidad de lustra majestad ha sido una sorpresa pues no había sido informada, más estoy contenta de que todo haya resultado así mi señora y aseguró que ofreceré todo mi ser a vuestro servicio i al bien de la Isla.  
  
Acompaño estas palabras de una sonrisa tan sincera que a Ginny no le quedó duda alguna de que era sincera y que salían del corazón.  
  
Como venía siendo costumbre, antes de que pudiera responder nada llamaron a la puerta y aparecieron literalmente hablando un sequito de criados con librea y doncellas, con más baúles, vestidos, joyas, cajas, maquillaje y todo tipo de material por el estilo que suponían un motivo de gozo extraordinario para cualquier otra chica que no fuese una fatigada Virginia Weasley que sentía que ya no podían desconcentrarla más por un día de lo que ya se había hecho y que veía frustrados sus razonamiento con la intrusión de tanto individuo.  
  
Tan solo atinó a escuchar las palabras murmuradas por uno de los lacayos antes de dejarse caer en un canapé de estilo victoriano francés reventada por los acontecimientos del día.  
  
-Estos son presentes para Lady Virginia de Loungbourn princesa de la Isla y heredera de toda ella con sus reinos de parte de la duquesa de camelot, lady Luriah. Prima de milady.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Una vez los sirvientes mencionados anteriormente abandonaron sus aposentos privados para dirigirse a las habitaciones de Virginia Luriah se dirigió por una escalera estratégicamente escondida hacia los aposentos de su otra prima  
  
Recorrió varios pasillos subterráneos del galeón español , cuando pasaba por debajo del despacho privado de su hermano Ram oyó como si alguien tosiera y escupiera sangre, percibió la agitación que se producía allí dentro y pensó en entrar cuando observó que su hermano mantenía una acalorada charla con otro interlocutor que era el que emitía esos ruidos gurutales, refrenó su impulso al recordar el extremado mal genio que adquiría Ramerescause al ser interrumpido por alguien.  
  
Siguió su camino y entró pronto por una entrada secreta situada debajo de una inmensa chimenea de más de dos metros tallada en mármol, estaba en los aposentos de Cath.  
  
Entornó los ojos y sacudió la mano de donde salió un rayo que la limpio de azufre de pies a cabeza , buscó con la mirada a su prima y la encontró como suponía encima de unos cojines en la barandilla de uno de los múltiples ventanales, abrazándose a si misma arrugando sus delicadas ropas blancas y plateadas tejidas por los elfos del valle naciente, mientras finas tiras de lagrimas consecutivas corrían por sus mejillas, irritando esas dos grandes esmeraldas que tenía como ojos y con todo su cabello ondulado de color negro azabache más revuelto de lo normal.  
  
Alzó ligeramente la vista al percibir la presencia de Luriah más no hizo comentario alguno y esta pudo percibir que sus ojos verdes brillantes poseían un color azulado característico de las mujeres de la familia que adquirían cuando se sentían tristes o derrotadas.  
  
Se acercó a Catherine y la abrazó tiernamente recogiéndola de su dolor, estuvieron unos segundos en silencio roto al final por un débil murmullo de la más joven .  
  
-He vuelto a verlo, esta sufriendo Lu  
  
-una visión?- pregunto esperando una negativa pues sabía que las visiones de Cath le producían un gran dolor.  
  
-no, esta vez fue un sueño  
  
-que pasó?  
  
-Soñé que Voldemort lo atrapaba y el chillaba y gritaba mi nombre y luego me maldecía por no haber estado con el.  
  
-Oh mi niña!, no debes pensar eso, sabes lo que opinó la abuela y .. Bueno, nos guste o no tiene razón, lo hace por su bien.  
  
-por su bien? Por todos los elfo Lu! Esta sufriendo! Se siente solo .  
  
-pero tiene amigos i protectores, vamos Cath, no puedes hacer nada.  
  
-Pues debería! Soy su hermana no?, además el necesita a alguien de su familia, me llama en sueños y ni siquiera me conoce.  
  
-Te llama? Esto debería saberlo el consejo.  
  
-No!, no Luriah , por favor, no se lo digas, si lo haces la abuela me prohibirá conectarme con el telepáticamente.  
  
-pero puede ser peligroso , puede descubrirte.  
  
-Por favor Lu, es de la única manera que puedo estar con el, luego no se acuerda de mi , pero al menos en sueños puedo consolarle, esta muy triste desde final de curso, el retorno del señor oscuro, la muerte de ese chico.  
  
Luriah miró detenidamente el rostro bañado en lagrimas de Catherine, no era justo que sufriera tanto con todavía no 15 años.  
  
Quería muchísimo a Catherine, a pesar de ser un año mayor que ella siempre habían sido muy buenas amigas , eran totalmente opuestas, Luriah a sus 16 años era altanera por naturaleza, orgullosa y acostumbrada a mandar, de carácter valiente y noble al igual que su prima , sin embargo Lu mantenía siempre las distancias y era , por naturaleza, calmada y callada hasta que se la hartaba , y entonces daba terror cruzarse con ella.  
  
Catherine era más abierta con todo el mundo, las circunstancias la habían privado de la simpatía y espontanead que pocas veces demostraba, cuando se encerraba en su recamara se sumergía en una profunda melancolía y solía pensar en lo que podría ser, entonces lloraba y parecía una niña asustada, recuperaba fuerzas y salía al exterior con apariencia fuerte y alegre, siempre sonreía a todo el mundo y era gentil y generosa por naturaleza.  
  
También eran sumamente diferentes físicamente, ambas poseían la finura i feminidad características de la realeza más Luriah tenía un tipo de belleza elfica por procedencia paterna, con el largo cabello ondulado y a veces rizado que llegaba hasta por encima de las piernas, de color azul tirando a lila o lavanda, altas y de formas bien estructuradas las dos, Luriah poseía los ojos de su madre, ámbar amarillentos y grandes, escrutadores y salvajes.  
  
Decidió no contar nada al consejo respecto a los sueños y contactos de Catherine con el hermano de esta.  
  
-Vamos Cath, no diré nada, tranquilízate.  
  
-Para ti es fácil, Ram está contigo siempre y además tienes a Dey que es como tu hermana- efectivamente pensó Lu, Deyanira siempre fue considerada como su hermana, a pesar de no tener parentesco era una elfa huérfana de la nobleza que su padre había recogido y criado como propia.  
  
Pensó en calmar a su prima.  
  
-No te preocupes Cath, Harry estará bien.  
  
...........................................................  
  
Dejemos a las dos primas a solas y volvamos pues a cierto despacho por cuyo exterior se paseaba Luriah, en su interior como ya había pensado esta se encontraban discutiendo su hermano, el príncipe Ramerescause y su protegido, Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
  
En el momento de la discusión Ram acababa de pronunciar el nombre de su recién llegada prima, y Draco al oírlo se atragantó con la cerveza de mantequilla que estaba sorbiendo .  
  
-Weasley!!  
  
-Si, esa fue la familia que la recogió.  
  
-Virginia Weasley va a ser mi compañera?!?!?!  
  
-Veo joven Malfoy que eres rápido pillando ideas, si te limpias las babas que has dejado parecerás incluso listo.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
BIEN! Terminé este! Por fin  
  
Se que las cosas han tomado un rumbo inesperado pero esque esta era la que tenía en mente desde hacía tiempo, los dos primeros capítulos eran solo una especie de introducción, un comienzo por el fin de la historia más o menos.  
  
Que les pareció? En fin solo pedirles a todos que dejen r/r por favor, si hay ideas o criticas (constructivas) ¬¬ mejor que mejor.  
  
Ahora si......  
  
Naria Burrfoot: wola! , gràcias por escribir, mmmm..... que no haga sufrir a Drakin, da k pensar..por el momento todavía le falta un poco d desgracia, pero no se como dejarlo al final.  
  
Fiona& estrella: me alegro de que les gustara, lo de los guardianes se irá viendo, espero que con esto hayas entendido un poco más lo que quería decir. SIGUE LEYENDO!  
  
Nessa Faelivrin: K DECIRTE? Bueno que luego de tanto tiempo ya era hora de que subiera este pero es que mi ordenador que esta loco me lo perdió y son 13 paginas! (no demasiado xo para mi.)  
  
Sabina Evans: ola! Gracias por leer, en serio te gusta? Me alegro! Zabini? Bueno eso ya se verá pero desempeña un papel relativamente importante, Vick es un personaje inventado, que comparte misión con Zabini, (ya se verá), sobrina por una parte de Sirius y por otra de Snape.  
  
Jeru: si quieres que te diga la verdad no me extraña que no entendieras, es un poco liado, y ahora todavía más e? gracias por los animos.  
  
abin (abin13mx@hotmail.com) : gracias por dejarme review, no, antes no me dejaste creo, pero gracias de todos modos, espero que te guste este, ojala que si.  
  
ifalmalfoy : que te digo? Wowowowowowowow ¡!! Eres muy amable, dejame más r/r que me das una alegria, jeje. 


	3. donde se narra la verdadera historia de ...

Disclaime: bien... Para que decir, ya todos lo saben, jeje, adivinen. Esto pertenece a J.K.R!!! Bueno, no todo! Lo que no reconozcan de los libros es mío.  
  
Por cierto.. Esto son pensamientos -i entre guiones- hablar  
  
Donde se narra la verdadera historia de la heredera suprem  
  
tic tac.tic tac....-maldito reloj, las horas seguían, y seguían, es que no podía acabar ya todo aquel sufrimiento?  
  
Intentó cerrar los ojos, tranquilizarse, todo el mundo debía estar dormido ya.  
  
Tic tac , tic tac  
  
Respiró profundamente y absorbió los aromas perfumados que entraban por la suave brisa de una terraza, poco a poco fue cayendo en un lánguido y profundo sueño.  
  
Caminaba, andaba por una senda pedregosa que serpenteaba una especie de pantano cubierto por la bruma, de pronto sus pies sintieron el agua, agua tibia, continuó andando sobre aquel agua limpia que había pasado de ser pantanosa a cristalina, alzó la cabeza, a unos metros se alzaba imponente un panteón cuyas columnas era rodeadas de jazmines y violetas, narcisos a los pies de las estatuas gloriosas que coronaban el semicírculo formado por los distintos pabellones.  
  
Una figura vestida de blanco, hermosa, sin embargo sin rostro , le habló.  
  
-dame la mano joven Malfoy..  
  
-no! Quien eres?! Que quieres de mi?!  
  
-no tengas miedo Draco, llegó tu hora, descansaras en paz- la voz sonaba ligera, abrumadora, serena y distante.  
  
-a donde quieres llevarme?!  
  
-no tengas miedo, yo soy tu pasado presente y futuro  
  
-eres mi vida?  
  
-soy tus recuerdos enterrados y olvidados en el tiempo Draco.  
  
-Y la gente que me importa?! Y mi hermana? Y mi familia? Y...... y ella?  
  
-en serio crees que te necesitan? Tu hermana estará mejor sin un hermano enfermo y achacoso no crees? Tu familia se encontrara libre y... ella ya no te ama, sabes bien que te tiene lástima.  
  
-es cierto, su corazón solo alberga sentimientos nobles de lástima por mi, o lo que queda de mi al menos.  
  
-ven conmigo, deja de sufrir.  
  
-s..si...puedo alejarme de todo....de todos.  
  
-ven Draco , ven..... Abandona este mundo de sufrimientos.....  
  
-si.....si.  
  
-NO!  
  
La figura delante de el se desvaneció , al igual que todo su mundo de agua y mármol, giró abruptamente la cabeza sin necesidad de adivinar la poseedora de aquel grito que lo había devuelto a la vida, a una vida miserable y humillante.  
  
-quien te da derecho a introducirte en mis pensamientos?!  
  
-quien te da derecho a ti a separarnos así?!  
  
-Virginia por ultima vez! No hay un nosotros! Ni tan siquiera existe un yo!  
  
-pues haré que exista!  
  
-tu no puedes hacer nada! No eres todopoderosa!  
  
-olvidas quien soy?- su voz se convirtió en un susurro amenazador.  
  
-solo se que no puedes ayudarme, déjame morir....por favor- vio como el cuerpo de ella se estremecía involuntariamente, seguramente no estaba acostumbrada a sus suplicas.  
  
-No! Tal vez no pueda curarte , pero sigues siendo mi siervo, y te ordeno vivir.  
  
-yo nunca he sido tu siervo Virginia, no lo seré ahora.  
  
-Yo soy la heredera absoluta de los doce poderes místicos, soy la reina de la isla, poseedora de la magia madre de todo nuestro mundo, si yo digo que debes vivir vivirás!  
  
-pues bien, reina mía, como heredero bien debo tener cierto papel sobre este punto, cierto es que eres reina, más no olvides a quien juraste no gobernar .  
  
-lo recuerdo bien ,.......lord Malfoy.  
  
-esta bien.........alteza.  
  
............................................................................ ...................  
  
Ginny abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, acababa de meterse en el sueño de alguien? Se había visto a si misma , de mayor, con un chico, no se acordaba del sueño, mas sin embargo tenia la impresión de haber profanado algo sagrado.  
  
No sabía bien como le había sucedido, se encontraba con Lail, eligiendo el traje que debía llevar para ser presentada ante su abuela y la corte de la Isla, y de pronto sintió una especie de shock , como una descarga eléctrica diría alguien muggle  
  
y se encontró en una especie de bruma, como en una burbuja, observando el dialogo de un joven de no más de 20 o 21 años con una figura cubierta por sombras, el parecía sufrir mucho y de pronto una figura vestida con bata y camisón penetró en ese sueño, pues no había duda de que era un sueño, lo sabía aunque no comprendía como, decíamos pues que apareció otra figura, al momento la mujer con sombras i todo lo demás desapareció a excepción del joven, parecían discutir, hasta que la chica se volvió de espaldas y la Ginny de 14 años pudo observar a su futura fisonomía con 20 años de edad.  
  
Ambas se vieron, la más joven quedó impresionada y la mayor pareció recibir una especie de recuerdo, como si aquello que le pasaba a la de 14 le hubiera sucedido a ella y ahora comprendiera.  
  
Cuando Ginny volvió en si se encontró tendida en su inmenso lecho de sabanas suaves y delicadas , a sus pies reconoció la figura de Lail, y un poco más atrás sus seis compañeras.  
  
Entonces comprendió que no eran las únicas, a parte del gran ajetreo de criados y sirvientas que iban y venían por sus aposentos con sales y perfumes para reanimarla encontró a la cabecera de su cama un rostro de muchacha extremadamente bella, como todo lo que veía recientemente, justo es decirlo, cabello azulado de tono lavanda con suaves ondas , ojos amarillentos, porte noble y orgulloso, y sonrisa sincera.  
  
-Vaya, veo que nuestra querida prima por fin reacciona, ha sido toda una sorpresa que mostraras el poder de la premonición tan temprano, en verdad eres la elegida.- Ginny no comprendía nada pero no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente cuando aquella joven ensanchó su sonrisa.  
  
-Te está saliendo competencia Cath.- continuó la chica.  
  
Ginny reconoció entonces otra figura, de pie, al lado de la primera, a la que el lector habrá reconocido como Luriah , semioculta por las pesadas cortinas de la cama.  
  
La segunda que resultó ser otra chica, no menos hermosa, y con cierto aire que le recordó a alguien sin seguridad, grandes ojos esmeralda.....cabello azabache....efectivamente, Cath se adelantó y amablemente inclinó la cabeza ante Ginny y le cogió la mano afectuosamente.  
  
-nos tuviste preocupadas querida, en cuanto nos avisaron de tu desmayo Lu y yo vinimos inmediatamente, prácticamente volando - sonrió de forma maternal, a Ginny le pareció encantadora y grandiosa, llena de un candor natural.  
  
Ejem ejem..-se oyó interrumpir a la recién nombrada Lu- si, bueno.....Catherine volaba, o simulaba volar, en realidad corría, yo para equilibrar caminaba, por consiguiente ella llegó antes.  
  
Ginny soltó una débil risita, que se acabó convirtiendo en tos.  
  
-OH no! No debes esforzarte , los primeros momentos después de los trances son duros, más aún si se es primeriza- sonrió dulcemente Catherine, con un rostro no falto de una melancólica tristeza.  
  
-Tran..trance?- balbuceó Gin.  
  
-Oh pero Cath! Que milagrosa eres! Haces hablar a nuestra joven prima! Y tu sola.  
  
-o cállate Lu- le dio un suave codazo y rió por lo bajo.  
  
Ambas empezaron a reír alegremente, Ginny solo pudo concebir otra vez todas sus dudas familiares.  
  
Primas?- preguntó al fin- Luriah? Catherine? duquesa de camelot? condesa de la Fère?  
  
-Mira! Ha hecho sus deberes! Oh, grandioso! Grandioso! No es verdad Cathy?  
  
-cierto- confirmó la otra.  
  
Ginny se incorporó difícilmente, de forma inmediata dos de sus camaristas acomodaron grandes colchones bordados y la ayudaron a sitiarse.  
  
Ginny intentó sentase sobre el mullido lecho, trabajosamente, al momento un ayuda de cámara trajo dos zapatillas de seda celestes y una bata blanca, se inclinó respetuosamente y las ofreció a la ruborizada chica.  
  
En ese justo instante se abrieron unos de los portales laterales y un criado de librea anuncio a su excelencia el príncipe Ramerescause, señor de Atlantis, elfo de la Isla marina, gran duque y virrey de camelot.  
  
Detrás de esta sonora anunciación apareció la figura alta y regia de un joven de piel pálida, cabellos azulados igual a los de la extraña chica que havia dicho ser su prima.  
  
A Ginny le dio cierto respeto el ver a aquel chico que saltaba a la vista ser parte elfo , según Lail havía luchado muchas veces contra el señor oscuro, lo observo detenidamente.  
  
Frente suave , cabellos largos, recogido al modo elfico, cubierto por una capa inmaculadamente blanca, reseguida de runas antiguas, ojos ligeramente grisáceos y amarillentos, nariz recta que le daba un aire sumamente serio.  
  
Su renombrado primo entró con acompañamiento de un silencio sepulcral, al fin mostró una sonrisa sincera cuando posó sus ojos en Virginia, una sonrisa afable y sincera, igual a la de Luriah, que presumía ser su hermana, no debía tener más de 17 años.  
  
Caminando regia y rectamente se acercó hasta la cama donde todavía estaba ella, Ginny notó que Lailain se estremecía involuntariamente cuando la capa de el rozó la mano de ella al pasar por delante.  
  
Ram se arrodilló frente a su prima y como en los dos días de travesía que llevaban hasta el momento Lail le había mostrado como comportarse ante la familia real ella tendió delicadamente su mano desnuda, el la besó y levantó la vista, ambos ojos se encontraron, Ginny se irguió y con un ademán pidió a su primo que efectuara la misma operación, el la siguió, a ambos lados de el situadas orgullosa y alegremente Luriah y Catherine veía cumplidos uno de los deseos más profundos de sus corazones.  
  
Por fin llegaba el día en que la heredera volvía a ellos, pronto los doce poderes místicos resurgirían, y con ellos la prosperidad de la Isla y el futuro del mundo mágico.  
  
Ginny se sintió sumamente protegida por la presencia de el muchacho a quien no tardó en llamar Ram y tratar cariñosamente como su primo adorado.  
  
............................................................................ ..  
  
cuatro días más pasaron en este ambiente de afectuosa amistad y respeto profundo, como bien supondrá el lector el joven Draco Malfoy se contentó con divisar de lejos las escenas protagonizadas por los cuatro primos a bordo de el gran navío , su presencia fue en extremo un secreto sabido solo por Ramenrescause y por sus sirvientes, definitivamente el era el único que no estaba contento con los acontecimientos sucedidos los últimos días.  
  
El joven se paseaba cabizbajo por la inmensa biblioteca gótica de sus aposentos privados, con las manos a la espalda, pensando.  
  
-Maldita sea..-murmuró por lo bajo sin atender a que estaba rebelando sus propios pensamientos.  
  
-.Una Weasley...- como podía ser!, ella, la futura reina, la que traería esperanza a todo su mundo, la que marcaría el fin de una era de oscuridad, la que debía ser la suprema heredera , salvadora y redentora de todo cuanto existía, una Weasley!  
  
-humillante- sentenció al fin.  
  
Que una heredera de la sangre avalonesa más pura debiera ser confundida con la simple hija menor de unos magos que deshonraban esta palabra con su amor por lo muggle, pobres, sin recursos prácticamente unos salvajes!  
  
-No, no es posible,- estaba verdaderamente enfadado.  
  
Se suponía que debiera ayudarla?, tal vez le interesaría proponer al consejo élfico un tratado que la despojara de sus derechos y la obligara a ceder el poder a una de sus primas, sin duda menos cualificadas, pero.... ellas eran verdaderas princesas, los doce poderes no podían quedar en manos de una amante de muggles y sangres sucias, el no podía quedar en sus manos!  
  
Como heredero era su deber proteger por encima de todo guardián a la heredera incluso con su vida, ayudarla en su misión, compartir riesgos y peligros, no podía ofrecerse así a una Weasley! Impensable!  
  
A que jugaba la reina madre? Acaso pensaba que el , todo un malfoy, menicorne de sangre pura avalonesa por parte de madre, una de las familias de más poder después de la real, obviamente era un burla hacia su persona!  
  
No, no podía proponer nada al consejo, el líder de los elfos puros que restaban en la Isla era Conrad, el padre de dos de los príncipes, casado con la hija de la reina madre, es decir tío directo de la heredera suprema, ......una Weasley.  
  
Debía hacer algo y cuanto antes, pateó una escupidera de plata que tenia a los pies.  
  
No, no podía despojarla de sus poderes, al fin y al cabo ella era la elegida, la única con suficiente poder para reclamarlos como propios, y tenía la gracia de todos los Loungbourn encima, así como el favor de la reina madre y toda su corte.  
  
Declararle la guerra públicamente no era buen recurso.  
  
De pronto alzó los ojos , las ideas le abrumaban cual pozo sin fin, empezó a trazar su plan.  
  
-Bien,.....muy bien, mi preciosa niñita, ya lo dice el proverbio, si no puedes con tu enemigo.....únete a él.  
  
............................................................................ ...  
  
mientras el joven heredero hacía sus maquiavélicas reflexiones la nombrada, pomposamente, suprema heredera continuaba pon sus ansias interrumpidas sobre el misterioso tema de su procedencia, nacimiento y familia que se establecieron en ella los últimos cuatro días  
  
Y como en las cuatro jornadas anteriores recibía la misma celebre respuesta de los labios de sus primos, contenida en una sola frase.  
  
"pronto será el tiempo de las revelaciones, no te aflijas"  
  
Se sentía verdaderamente feliz, sentía que todo su mundo cobraba un sentido del cual había carecido y esperado toda la vida.  
  
Pero necesitaba saber, sus padres nunca le habían hablado de su familia, verdaderamente se le hacía difícil comprender por que motivo le iban a ocultar su parentesco con tan elevados personajes, y sin embargo, por que motivo la trataban aquellas personas como la única weasley perteneciente a su familia? Por que no habían pedido la participación también de todos sus hermanos?  
  
Tales pensamientos se le presentaban a la mente en el momento en que una espesa bruma empezó a cubrir la terraza donde se encontraba estudiando la historia de la Isla con sus dos primas, una bruma espesa y suave, impregnada de miles de fragancias incomprensible.  
  
Ginny sintió un ligero estremecimiento, Luriah y Catherine se miraron entre ambas  
  
-a quien le toca esta vez Cath?- preguntó la mayor.  
  
-creo que la última vez lo hizo Ram, así que es tu turno querida- observó casualmente la otra.  
  
-OH, esta bien, sin embargo debemos revisar los horarios eh?  
  
Virginia estaba verdaderamente confundida y hacía tiempo que había perdido el hilo de la conversación.  
  
Sin embargo como estaba acostumbrada ya a las sorpresas que parecían naturales a los ojos de sus compañeros no hizo ningún comentario.  
  
Tomada esa especie de resolución Luriah se levantó serenamente y fue a situarse en medio de la gran terraza, fue cubierta por la bruma, y Ginny tan solo pudo observar los resquicios de su túnica amarilla perderse entre la blancura.  
  
Pasaron algunos minutos, entre los cuales habían subido a cubierta su primo, sus siete protectoras a las que ya llamaba amigas sin ningún temor y también cierto joven orgulloso, rebelde y sumamente ingenioso, que evidentemente no vio porque este se ocultó entre la espesura .  
  
De golpe una haz de luz cegadora ilumino los ojos de todos, ginny tubo el impulso de cerrar los ojos y sin embargo no lo hizo, la luz no escocia, le infundía ánimos, vislumbro la procedencia de aquella luz, Lu, como ya la llamaba, estaba meciendo los brazos suavemente, un viento rebelde le soplaba en la cara revolviendo sus mechones ondulados al viento, la bruma empezó a desaparecer, átomo por átomo, a cada segundo retrocedía.  
  
En el horizonte se perfilaban límpidamente las figuras claras de inmensos montes, tierras salvajes, repletas de ardor, de un misticismo que se podía respirar, incluso palpar, verdaderamente no tuvo ningún tipo de duda sobre que aquella tierra que se alzaba ante ella era la Gran madre tierra, la poderosa Ávalon. La Isla.  
  
El navío se abrió paso entre serpenteadas costas, árboles de centenares de metros mecían sus hojas ante las claras aguas de cascadas salvajes, ríos , mares, todo un ecosistema propio, dividido en grandes porciones de tierra de diferente calibre, procedentes de diversos lugares, montañas nevadas, lagos congelados, bosques florecidos con vivos colores inimaginables, donde se subdividían diversos pueblos y ciudades, mágicas y preciosas, construidas por altos elfos, reluciente y grandiosas.  
  
Ginny concebiría más tarde la idea de que toda aquella grandeza no satisfacía ni una centésima parte de la complejidad final de La Isla, pero en ese instante sintió que sus ojos no tenian derecho a observar tanta belleza , aprendió a amar aquel lugar sin haberlo visto , aprendió a respetarlo sin comprenderlo, al fin, desde ese momento no le pareció posible que quisiera vivir en otro lugar que no fuera Ávalon.  
  
Una mano posada en su espalda la sacó de sus pensamientos, Catherine acomodó suavemente su cabeza en el pecho de la pelirroja.  
  
-Entiende ahora lo que significa la Isla?- preguntó con un tono impregnado de dulzura.  
  
-No, nunca llegare a comprenderlo, me basta con poder amarla.  
  
Rato pasó en silencio, la bruma se había vuelto a extender a sus espalda, más ya nada importaba, el mundo que dejaba atrás era solo eso, el pasado, nuevas expectativas se abrían en su frente, soplaban nuevos aires.  
  
Luriah volvió donde sus primos, exhaló un suspiro y se acerco a las otras dos.  
  
-esto no es el núcleo de la isla, es tan solo una de las islas que forman el triangulo protector de la gran Isla madre, es Atlantis, isla del agua, el principal puerto financiero de ávalon.  
  
-financiero?  
  
-por supuesto, Ávalon esta considerado el único continente absolutamente mágico de todo el mundo , así como principal núcleo financiero, es que creías que cazábamos nuestra comida y cosíamos nuestros vestidos?  
  
Luriah pronunció estas palabras con cierto tono de orgullo , agradable sin embargo, debía sentirse satisfecha con poder expresar la inmensa grandeza de su ......continente?  
  
-continente?-pronunció en voz alta.  
  
-Si querida, ávalon es el sexto continente , de echo el séptimo, si consideramos como tal a .....bueno da igual- participó calidamente Ram que se había acercado discretamente.  
  
-todo un continente?- ginny no salía de su asombro.  
  
-si, y como tal cuento con infinidad de países, puerto etc..  
  
-pe.pero si es una isla  
  
-si claro, del tamaño de todo un continente.  
  
-pe..pero...pero....yo......la....la abuela...reina...yo- balbuceo  
  
todos popurrieron en alegres carcajadas.  
  
-veras querida, la familia de Loungbourn ha reinado en la Isla durante millones de años, mucho antes de merlín, camelot, y toda esa historia de fábulas y hadas, somos los creadores de la magia, desembolupada por Mithryth, es decir, merlín, y por Morgan, la suma sacerdotisa, ese es el papel que ocupa tu.- Ram lo hacia parecer todo tan simple.  
  
-yo....sacerdotisa?  
  
-no, por supuesto que no, para forjar la alianza con los pueblos humanos muggles Merlín enseñó el arte de la magia a unos pocos elegidos, doce, que recibieron distintos poderes de los denominados madres, y de los que surgieron todos los actuales, de modo que la magia de la Isla es en muchos ámbitos superior a la utilizada comúnmente.  
  
-Y QUE PINTO YO?- No pudo por menos que gritarlo.  
  
-eso lo verás más tarde, en la entrevista con la abuela, toda la verdad será rebelada.  
  
-debemos encontrarla en la isla madre? Atravesar toda la longitud de un continente?- preguntó ansiosa.  
  
-Oh no, - intervino Luriah- la corte ha venida a recibirnos en Atlantis, el país o isla cabecera. Estarán todos en el palacio de Circe, tal vez en el Saint Arnoldo, cierto?  
  
-creo que mamá dijo que la recepción seria en el palacio de la familia menicorne, en Fontainebleu, una ciudad del sur- aclaró Ram a Ginny.  
  
-manicorne? Pero Ram....los manicorne son.....-Cath se esforzaba para dar a entender sus palabras a su primo .  
  
-efectivamente, los grandes duques de manicorne son los familiares maternos de mi joven protegido, y son los regentes de el país de atlantis según los designios de la reina, además de una de las más leales familias fieles a la corona.  
  
-Si pero. tengo entendido que tu protegido por parte paterna es...-Cath vacilaba  
  
-el marido de Narcisa menicorne es partidario del señor oscuro, si, sin embargo Narcisa ha servido bien a la Isla, ha pasado información sobre Voldemort y se ha sacrificado ante el consejo para la protección de los Loungbourn. Además , no debo recordarte que fue intima amiga de tu madre.  
  
............................................................................ ..............  
  
El palacio de los nombrados Manicorne se alzaba gloriosamente encima de uno de los montes principales del país según palabras de Lu.  
  
llegaron allí tras dos días más de viaje a través de pueblos, provincia y ciudades, podrían haberse aparecido sin embargo en ávalon las prisas impiden el disfrute de la belleza, a su paso por las calles en carrozas, coches o cualquier medio de transporte requerido las gentes dejaban sus oficios, sus ocupaciones, dando aplausos y revoloteando , agradecidos de las visitas reales, Ginny observó el afecto que les profesaban aquellas gentes a su familia, quedó impresionada.  
  
El palacio , como decíamos, se alzaba majestuoso, Ginny nunca había visto nada semejante, años después recordaría con emoción su primer paso hacía la majestad de la Isla, y continuaría afirmando que aquella figura recortada en el aire seria siempre por los años la más grandiosa de las obras, aun cuando inferior en belleza y tamaño a muchas otras que la sucederían.  
  
Construida en el renacimiento todo el palacio constaba de arquitecturas basadas en los clásicos, más grande que Hogwarts incluso tres veces, enorme, delicioso, refinado y elegante, rodeado de jardines rebuscados de la época de los grandes en Francia, paredes de un blanco suave, coronada de bóvedas de cristal soplado, esculturas de diosas, ninfas, náyades, driadas. Lugar de concentración para sabios, filósofos, epicuros.  
  
Iluminado por miles, millones de lámpara, velas, antorchas en los jardines, repletos de fuentes. Robledales, alamedas, parques que se abrían enredador, pasajes, galerías, avenidas de castaños.  
  
Fue conducida por Lail hacia las estancias que se le habían designado, igual de bellas que el resto de el palacio, enormes y preciosas, al momento sus asistentes de peinado, ayudas de cámara, lacayos, sirvientes, todo un mundo de siervos a sus pies, se sintió tremendamente incomoda, nuevos trajes, nuevos vestidos, nuevas joyas a cada segundo. Para que? Por que? Que tenía ella de especial?  
  
Dos horas después estaba lista para enfrentarse a la corte.  
  
............................................................................ ............  
  
Cuando Draco penetró en el gran salón de invierno, el dedicado a la recepción, ya estaban en el una gran cantidad de cortesanos curiosos y dispuestos a arrodillarse a los pies de esa....especie de princesa salvaje y bruta.  
  
Volvió a colocarse bien sus pantalones negros, y se desabrochó uno de los botones de su traje real, lleno de condecoraciones y medallas, distinciones a su familia por meritos y servicios a la Isla.  
  
Fue a reunirse con Ramerescause que estaba discutiendo con un joven elfo sobre los últimos ascensos dados en uno de los regimientos, bostezó, definitivamente aburrido.  
  
-las damas no deberían hacerse esperar así- dijo al fin , dando a entender que la presencia de tanto hombre no era su ideal de placer.  
  
-ya sabemos que estas muy interesado en las faldas joven Malfoy, más debes ser paciente si la recompensa lo merece cierto?- intercedió Ram.  
  
-cierto, totalmente cierto, mira , eh aquí a dos de las bellezas de la fiesta.- distrajo su atención.  
  
-en aquel momento se acercaban charlando Lu y Cath, la primera con un vestido a modo de toga o túnica griega color amarillento, delicadamente sobre su piel de porcelana que se abrochaba en la nuca dejando la espalda desnuda, ceñido a la cintura por finas tiras doradas en una especie de cruces y bajo en pedrería y una gargantilla de diamantes en su cuello a conjunto con los pendientes, su suave cabello estaba suelto recogiendo los mechones del rostro con pequeños brillantes que la hacían irradiar nobleza por todos los poros de su piel.  
  
La segunda llevaba un vestido de corte renacentista de color dorado , cintura alta, desde donde se abría la primera falda dejando ver una segunda de color crudo con labraciones y enrevesadas grafías en hilo de oro, su hermoso pelo negro recogido en un rodete y cayendo en finas hebras onduladas, sus brazos semidesnudos y bien perfilados estaban envueltos en un brazalete de esmeraldas engarzadas en oro labrado.  
  
Verdaderamente hermosas.  
  
Lentamente fueron apareciendo las restantes damas, jóvenes , viejas, bellas casi todas, pues la sangre elfica es la de los mas finos rasgos.  
  
Después de la llegada al grupo de las dos primas se unió una joven elfa de unos 16 años de piel oscura , ojos negros y hermosos cual ébano, su cabello, salvaje y de color ceniciento estaba sujeto a la nuca mediante una fina tiara de perlas, Deyanira.  
  
Las siete guardianas hicieron su aparición.  
  
Lail vestida con una túnica élfica de color gris azulado, el cabello puramente blanco totalmente suelto, y un corsé suave de color turquesa con incrustaciones de aguamarinas , lapislázulis y pequeños diamantes.  
  
Las hermanas patil llevaban una vestiduras egipcias de honor en color azul, esta es padma, y la segunda había dejado de lado sus vestiduras hindúes para dejar paso a un vestido rojo de confección medieval, con un chal eso si de procedencia indo asiática.  
  
Sherezade continuaba vestida de antigua princesa árabe, luciendo joyas refinadas con complicadas formaciones y gasas i transparencias en sus interminables piernas.  
  
Blanche estaba verdaderamente bonita vestida como los antiguos cortesanos parisienses del siglo XVII , parecía una de aquellas reinas pintadas por tiziano , delicadas pero con espíritu fuerte, lleno de determinación.  
  
Lavender también continuaba con las elecciones de los días anteriores pues la habían vestido de color violeta y rosado a modo de antigua sibila romana.  
  
Gea llevaba su extrañísimo pelo recogido con una corona de flores, con un vestido verde suave y clarito , el bajo del vestido estaba constituido por un doble faldón de.....hojas secas?  
  
bien pues, una vez redactado al lector el modo como se encontraban nuestros personajes principales en ese momento puede este hacerse una idea de cómo lo encontró ginny cuando vio el panorama de cortesanos desde lo alto de la gran escalinata de mármol blanco.  
  
Sus damas de honor, a las que no conocían, la iban ventando con dos especies de plumones grandes por la espalda, y delante suyo, ocho chicas elficas, cuatro por cada lado , le ofrecían la mano para bajar, ella la daba gentilmente cuando sonaron unos violines y una especie de trompeta que anunció.  
  
Su alteza real, Virginia Combeaux de Loungbourn, heredera al trono real.- aquí muchos exhalaron un suspiro - princesa de ávalon, virreina de la madre Isla, gran duquesa de Atlantis, condesa de la Pierre, baronesa du Ballon y ...........heredera suprema de los doce grandes poderes místicos.  
  
A estas alturas los cortesanos ya estaban todos arrodillados dando pequeños gritos de emoción.  
  
Sin embargo Ginny estaba demasiado asustada para continuar bajando, se paralizó, no podía, que había dicho aquel hombre? Donde estaba el apellido Weasley? Porqué la llamaba Com.cobeuj? Combeaux.  
  
Se quedó ahí, quieta, sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, que sino se movía todos pensarían que era una niña estúpida, donde estaba Ram? Se sentía insegura sin el., sus ojos no vieron , sus orejas no oyeron, estaba aterrada. Combeaux?  
  
Mientras tanto Draco y Ram la miraban al igual que todo su grupo de conversación y todos los cortesanos esperando una especie de reacción, Draco estaba verdaderamente impresionado, la vista de aquella hermosa figura en lo alto de la escalinata lo había turbado unos segundos.  
  
El rostro suave, vestido con escote gótico, élfico, de un blanco brillante, brazos semidesnudos, con un brazalete de rubíes, esmeralda, diamantes.  
  
Todo el vestido era una obra maestra, destinada solo a una verdadera heredera de la Isla, la suave tela blanca se movía cual agua en un mar en calma, a compás de las largas piernas, el cuello desnudo cubierto por una tira blanca con un broche con la insignia de los Loungbourn, el dragón blanco, todo el corsé estaba echo en pedrería, granates, amatistas, aguamarinas, diamantes, esmeraldas, perlas, rubíes, feldespato, zafiros, ópalos, topacio, turquesas.  
  
El cabello recogido por diminutas tiras de cristales. Y una corona de diamantes y brillantes de alzaba imponente sobre su cabeza.  
  
Cuando Ram y sobre todo, Draco, salieron de su ensueño observado el primero con orgullo de primo y el segundo con ciertas cosquillas en el estómago, vieron también el estupor de Ginny y como se paralizaba ante la situación.  
  
Fue Ram el primero en reaccionar, como miembro de la familia real era uno de los pocos que tenía derecho a acercarse a la heredera en aquel momento, el otro era el hijo de la anfitriona del palacio menicorne, heredero también de la Isla, esto es, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ram hizo un movimiento para adelantarse y salvar de aquella situación a su prima antes que esta fuera embarazosa del todo.  
  
Draco se adelantó y lo frenó.  
  
Se acercó pausadamente a la escalinata, con un ademán los violines tocaron la marcha que se había interrumpido ante la indisposición de Virginia , el subió, Ginny solo vió una mano amiga, sin darse cuenta de quien se la tendía, salió de su ensoñación y la acepto, bajó los dos escalones que la separaban de su salvador y le cogió respetuosamente el brazo.  
  
Así ambos bajaron lentamente la larga y enorme escalera. Fue en el momento de tocar el suelo de la sala, cuando los cortesanos empezaban a distraer su atención tan directa de Ginny en que esta se giró hacía Draco para agradecérselo, sin embargó enmudeció.  
  
Lo había reconocido.  
  
Draco sonrió, se inclino respetuosamente y Ginny le siguió el juego, tendió una mono que el besó.  
  
Empezó una melodía que ella no se molestó en identificar.  
  
-Me permite este baile ..alteza?  
  
-creo que mi prima querrá descansar un rato joven Malfoy.- interrumpió la voz severa y templada de Ramerescause.  
  
Draco se retiró sin pronunciar palabra, saludo con la cabeza a Ram en señal de asentimiento y volvió a besar la mano de Ginny.  
  
En cuanto ambos Loungbouns quedaron a solas ella se giró súbitamente hacía el.  
  
-que juego es este Ram?  
  
Sin dejar responder continuó.  
  
- que os creéis que sois? Dioses? Habéis estado jugando conmigo para demostrarme la superioridad de ese infeliz? Que treta es esta? Combeaux? Que narices esta pasando Ram? Yo se que eres mi primo, lo se, pero quien soy yo?!  
  
En ese momento sonaron las trompetas, todo un mundo de damas de extendió desde el gran portal que daba a el ala donde estaba instalada la reina madre, detrás de muchas caras que se abrieron formando una fila a cada lado de la puerto Ginny divisó a su abuela.  
  
El ujier la anunció.  
  
La reina caminaba tranquilamente a través de una larga galería de cristal que había aparecido de repente en el suelo de salón, al fondo, en u destino, sobre siete escalones con diferentes gravados estaba situado un trono.  
  
La reina continuó avanzando, pero al llegar a la altura de donde discutían los dos primos, o mejor dicho donde una discutía y el otro aguardaba, se acercó, saludando a todos a su paso.  
  
Se topó de frente con Ginny, a la abuela le asomaron las lágrimas, a la nieta la sorpresa, su abuela era en extremo bella, tenia el cabello casi en su totalidad blanco, con dos grandes mechones pelirrojos, recogidos en un rodete, ni una sola arruga, con la figura regia de la edad y la delicadeza y forma de la juventud, vestía de azul marino y oro, sus enormes ojos verdes eran como los de Cath, llenos de bondad, su porte era como el de Lu , lleno de orgullo.  
  
Abuela y nieta se fundieron en un abrazo que la corte no contó entre las faltas de la etiqueta y si contó como muestra de amor y poder de la familia real.  
  
La fiesta siguió su curso, la gente bailó, nadie se acercó demasiado a preguntar por Ginny, sabían que la historia les sería explicada tarde o temprano, la reina aseguró a Ginny que esa misma noche sabría toda la verdad.  
  
............................................................................ ......  
  
daban las cuatro de la mañana cuando Ginny se retiró a sus estancias, no se desvistió y esperó pacientemente a que la llamaran, media hora después entraba una dama de honor preguntando si su alteza real la heredera disponía de tiempo para ver a su majestad la gran condesa Daiana de Loungbourn, hija de la la reina Catherine .  
  
Ginny no esperaba tal visita, sabía por sus primos que Daiana era su tía, hermana de su madre, la madre a su vez de Ramerescause y Luriah y esposa de el rey de los elfos, Conrad.  
  
Hasta el momento no sabía que Molly tuviera hermanas.  
  
Daiana entró, vestida también de fiesta, bella, cabello rojizo tirando a castaño, ojos amarillos , porte orgulloso.  
  
Abrazó a su sobrina y ahijada.  
  
Sin decir palabras le besó la mano y le pidió silenciosamente si podía seguirla .  
  
Ginny afirmó, ambas estaban demasiado emocionadas.  
  
............................................................................ ...  
  
Draco se encontraba en la sala de reuniones de el palacio de su madre. En el centro , la reina, a su derecha los tres príncipes, Lu, Cath Y Ram .  
  
A su izquierda el rey conrad, gobernante de los altos elfos junto con Deyanira, su hija adoptiva.  
  
El estaba oculto, no le gustaba tener que esperar, al lado de la puerta ya habían sido citadas las siete guardianas.  
  
En aquel momento por una puerta que daba a uno de los pasillos secretos penetró el la sala la condesa Daiana, seguida muy de cerca por la heredera.  
  
Una ves dentro la reina hizo sentar a todos en la mesa de cristal grueso en forma circular, a su izquierda sentó a su hija Daiana, a su derecha a su recién llegada nieta.  
  
Empezó.  
  
-bien. Querida, la verdad , no se por donde empezar.  
  
-por el principio- Ginny tomó una actitud desafiante.  
  
La reina suspiró. Draco intentó no mirar a la heredera.  
  
-esta bien, todo empezó hace siglos, más de mil años.  
  
-que tengo que ver yo con los de hace mil años- interrumpió impaciente Ginny.  
  
-calla y escucha, tienes que ver todo, querida, absolutamente todo.  
  
La reina prosiguió.  
  
-hace mil años los Loungbourn ya regían en la Isla, la reina de la época que corría era Morgán, suma sacerdotisa de la magia . algunos muggles habían desarrollado hacía tiempo propiedades mágicas así que algunas de las familias avalonesas fueron a otros continentes a mezclarse entre los magos i mostrarles sus habilidades y la prosperidad de nuestra magia.  
  
La reina paró para tomar aire.  
  
-entre estas familias cuatro fueron elegidas para fundar un colegio.  
  
-Howgarts?-interrumpió Virginia.  
  
-Si, ya sabrás que cuatro grandes magos lo hicieron cierto?  
  
-por supuesto.  
  
-bien, lo que no sabes es que Voldemort no es el único señor oscuro que ha amenazado la paz del mundo mágico, de hecho , así como ávalon es la madre de la magia blanca , el continente oscuro es el padre de la magia negra.  
  
-continente oscuro?  
  
-si, tan poderoso como ávalon, al ver nuestra expansión con los magos de otros continentes el señor oscuro del momento enfureció, amenazó a toda la cultura de nuestra gente, corrían tiempos difíciles, las dos grandes potencias mágicas estaban en guerra y los magos del resto del mundo se iban adaptando a nuestras costumbre y luchaban por sobrevivir.  
  
Suspiró de nuevo.  
  
-la oscuridad estuvo a punto de destruir todo cuanto conocíamos, la reina Morgan creó un consejo junto con Merlín, el entonces heredero de la Isla, y con Godric Griffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff Y Salazar Slytherin.  
  
-decidieron jugarse el todo por el todo para parar el avance de tiempos oscuros, Morgán se encerro dias enteros pensando, al fin, a su salida, profetizó.  
  
Entonó entonces unas letra en una extraña lengua que sin entender comprendió dentro de sí .  
  
Cuatro herederos de la sangre mortal, descendientes de la isla Poderes nuevos surgirán, doce misticismos Cuatro guardianes surgidos de el pacto de Mithrith para cada uno de los herederos de Hogwarts doce místicos poderes ofrecidos por la sacerdotisa gobernados solo por la suma heredera hija de mis hijos salvadora de La Isla ayudada por el sumo heredero protegida por las siete guardianas los siete puntos redentora tu salvaras La Isla le devolverás la libertad al mundo.  
  
El extraño idioma paró.  
  
-esa eres tu querida- dijo la reina madre suavemente al oído de Ginny  
  
esta no hizo ningún comentario.  
  
-para aclarar el significado de la profecía diré que, actualmente los cuatro herederos de Hogwarts se están buscando, conocemos tan solo a dos, uno no nos conoce, otro pronto vendrá.  
  
-señora- interrumpió abruptamente Cath- cual de los dos....cual de los dos vendrá.?  
  
-Thomas estará pronto en camino, el heredero de Slytherin volverá como nunca debió abandonar el camino de ávalon . En cuanto a Harry, temo que no esté preparado.  
  
-Harry?- dijo Ginny  
  
-si que lo esta!- gimió Cath.  
  
-Potter!- escupió Draco.  
  
-Si, Harry Potter, mi nieto, heredero de Griffindor, hermano de mi nieta Cath.  
  
En aquel momento muchos clamores surgieron entre los jóvenes, inesperadamente, con una agilidad no entendida, la reina se puso de pie.  
  
-SILENCIO!  
  
Todos callaron, ella volvió a sentarse.  
  
-continuaré, cada heredero de Hogwarts tendrá cuatro guardianes que le defenderán, sus poderes procederán de la suma heredera, esa eres tu, ayudada por el heredero de la Isla, el joven Malfoy, tus guardianas proceden de los siete puntos de la Isla, es decir, de las siete grandes capitales.  
  
-eso no me aclara mi historia.  
  
- a eso voy querida. Déjame acabar sin interrumpir- ginny afirmó- yo sabía que mi descendencia pronto daría a la heredera verdadera, una de mis tres hijas era llamada a ser su madre. La mayor, Daiana , nació sin signo aparente de poderes místicos más fuertes de lo normal. Pocos años después vendrían mis dos adoradas hijas, gemelas, Lylith y Gabriela, como te habrás dado cuenta, molly no figura entre mis hijas, esto es simple de contar.  
  
Tomo fuerzas.  
  
-Daiana se crió en la Isla, Lylith y Gabriela entraron en Hogwarts a los 11 años, allí adoptaron identidades falsas para no ser descubiertas, hacia siglos que Ávalon estaba sumida en la niebla para defenderse del continente oscuro, con Voldemort todo empeoró , el ministerio cortó toda actividad con nosotros por temor a el, mis hijas se ocultaron bajo identidades falsas, Lili y Bela Evans. Lili se casó, con James Potter, el heredero de Griffindor, de u nacimiento nacieron dos gemelos, Harry, que fue dotado como heredero sucesor , al morir sus padres, no fue llevado a la Isla como Cath, representaba un peligro, i nosotros para el, lo ocultamos entre muggles, que creyeron ser sus tios como habían creido que Lili era su hermana.  
  
Prosiguió.  
  
-en cuanto a mi hija Gabriela, ella se casó con el heredero de la familia Combeaux, amigo de la escuela, este también tenía un nombre oculto y había sido llevado a Hogwarts desde la Isla para proteger a mis hijas, de ese gran amor naciste tu , querida.  
  
A la reina se le salían las lágrimas.  
  
-pero entonces, pocos meses antes de el asesinato de Lylith, tu madre desapareció, no se sabe como, ni donde, solo sabemos que fue Voldemort , tu padre la buscó, insaciable, buscaba la venganza, jamás vi hombre tan destrozado, ellos se amaban profundamente, a la muerte de James Potter, uno de sus íntimos amigos, se derrumbó, te dejo a nuestro cargo y desapareció, yo se lo pedí, estaba muerto en vida, entonces te rebelaste, demostraste todo tu poder, la heredera!, yo no podía creerlo, el señor me quitaba dos hijas y me devolvía la esperanza, por tu bien, por la vida de mi pueblo, sellé mis labios, con mi silencio. Te llevé con el hijo de una de mis damas de honor, Arthur Weasley y con su esposa, allí, con ellos , te criaste como su verdadera hija.  
  
Minutos pasaron en un silencio aterrador.  
  
La pregunta salió de los labios de Virginia como un trueno.  
  
-Y mi padre?  
  
-tu padre empezó una nueva vida, con su verdadero nombre y su apellido materno, pasó de ser, EL conde R, Combeaux, uno de los más ricos y poderosos de la Isla a ser.......Remus Lupin.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - Que les pareció? Por favor! r/r, sus opiniones ideas etc.... cualquier cosa  
  
Contestación a los r/r no?  
  
Weno allá vamos......ante todo gracias! Muchas gracias! Pensaba que el tercero no seria tan bien recibido.  
  
abin (abin13mx@hotmail.com) : ya lo entregué , jejeje, tarde pero bueno, estaba de viaje, del presente este tenia poco, pero tenia, el próximo te prometo un poco más. Sigue leyendo y dame tu opinión ok?  
  
lily potter de evans : que quieres que te diga, ni mucho menos es para tanto, yo también hacia zopaz, como tu , y como lili, te agregué el otro día pero aun no te has conectado no?, por cierto tengo 15 años recién cumplidos, pero conozco gente más joven que escribe muchísimo mejor. Sigue escribiéndome así! Me emocione y todo, jejeje  
  
pattyl@spia (patty_laspi@hotmail.com) : primero, no hago nada para escribir así, ni siquiera lo hago bien, pero me sale tal como es, y me siento bien, es lo que cuenta no? Más cosas aclaradas en este? Draco salio un poco más no? Kisses.  
  
Lucía (lucia_bonna@msn.com) : gracias! Tu si que eres genial por dejarme r/r así, me dan ánimos, te gusto? Me gustaría saber tu opinión, aquí se aclara y se complica a la vez creo. Weno wapa, espero que me dejes R/R aquí también, y que te haya gustado .  
  
Nessa Faelivrin: que de digo nati? Weno, el próximo, donde aparecerá ese personaje que me diste como idea te lo dedico , te lo juro, gracias por las ideas, muy buena. En fin, es corto pero quería contestar, me voy en 5 minutos así que dew wapa, ya hablaremos.  
  
Jatsumy: gracias por todo, por los R/R, por cierto, no, no es un flah back, como habrás visto, en realidad empecé por el final de la Historia, weno por la mitad más bien, pero la iré alternando con el presente , si. Escribe tu opinión , me gustaría saberla ok?  
  
Jeru: sabes? Eres de los primeros r/r que llegan siempre, gracias! Me alegra que des tu opinión, por cierto, me leí el treceavo poder hace tiempo, todavía lo sigo, y me encanta, tal vez involuntariamente me fije en su estilo porqué lo adoro, pero la historia es totalmente de mi cabecita, de echo salió de unos libros llamados la bruma de ávalon. A mi también me encanta Luriah, junto con su hermano es de mis personajes favoritos, te agregué? No me acuerdo, lo siento, si no agrégame tu si quieres, lady_olympe@hotmail.com ok?  
  
Gracias a todos por su sr/r ojalá no se paren ahí, cualquier duda o si hay ideas o criticas (constructivas) ¬¬ mejor que mejor.  
  
Besos!  
  
Olympe. 


	4. pese a todo te sigo odiando ¿estamos?

Disclaime: bien... Para que decir, ya todos lo saben, jeje, adivinen. Esto pertenece a J.K.R!!! Bueno, no todo! Lo que no reconozcan de los libros es mío.  
**************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
Pese a todo te sigo odiando .¿ estamos?  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************  
la flecha salió volando en dirección al centro de la diana.  
  
-justo en el corazón.....- murmuró, ya no podía contener ni un segundo más las lágrimas.  
  
Después de la asamblea familiar su tía la había llevado sin que ella se opusiera ni diera signo de entendimiento hacia sus aposentos personales reservados en el suntuoso palacio.  
  
Media hora después un pequeño sobrecillo pasó por debajo de la puerta, Ginny se abalanzó sobre el antes de que cualquier criado lo advirtiera, la nota era simple.  
  
"Pide a una de tus guardianas que te muestre las caballerizas, Artemis te esperará, el te conducirá a un lugar donde puedas desahogarte.  
  
La estrellas brillan más que nunca en el arco de Atalanta."  
  
Con la mano hizo desaparecer el papelito, desde pequeña utilizaba magia sin varita o mental en su intimidad, ahora ya sabía de donde le venía.  
  
El arco de Atalanta.... Eso era lo que necesitaba, poder tirar al arco en aquellos momentos, antes de estrangular a alguien, llevaba una flecha clavada muy adentro, tal vez si disparaba a sus iguales esta marcharía, se desvanecería.  
  
Así que sin pensar que fuera un trampa, sin entender siquiera el porqué del sobre, llamo a Lail,  
  
Se vistió con unas botas hasta las rodillas de raso y ligadas con tela, pantalones abombados y camisa de mangas voladas y anchas, una túnica de montar por encima hasta encima de las rodillas, a modo de casaca.  
  
Lail la condujo a los establos sin mediar palabra de objeción, un caballo negro casi en su totalidad la esperaba delante de la puerta secreta que conducía al principio de los jardines, Ginny conjuró un hechizo protector a su alrededor de unos 10 metros, nadie podría verla a ella ni a nada dentro de ese radio.  
  
Lail se volvió sin preguntar y quedó esperando quieta como una estatua de piedra delante de las caballerizas.  
  
Ginny montó con destreza sin necesidad de silla, espalda erguida y cabeza echada para adelante, un grito de rabia mal contenida y una fuerte espoleada llevó al animal a galopar.  
  
Corría, sin mirar atrás, tardo cerca de dos horas en salir de las propiedades, se detuvo cerca de un manantial, escondido entre la espesura, sabía que criaturas debían esconderse por ahí, pero no tenía miedo, se sentía mucho mejor ante el peligro, era una sensación que siempre le despertaba los sentidos  
  
allí, sobre una roca, alguien había dejado un carcaj con preciosas inscripciones, lleno de flechas que Ginny reconoció como las legendarias flechas de Morgaus, la tía de la reina Morgan, decían que tenia poderes especiales, nunca acababan, i cada una llevaba un veneno especial y mortífero , narraban que según la ocasión la flecha adecuada se situaba en la mano de Morgaus.  
  
A su lado un arco, tallado en fino ébano y incrustaciones en plata oro y cristal.  
  
Una pequeña nota como la anterior , con letra estirada i refinada, pendía del carcaj.  
  
"Esto te pertenece como guardiana de la Isla, utilízalo adecuadamente."  
  
Nada, ninguna firma.  
  
Solo una letra delicada i fina, pero sin duda masculina.  
  
............................................................................ ..........  
  
Porqué demonios había hecho aquello?  
  
Si duda con el deseo de conquistarla para manejarla bien , no?  
  
Ese era su plan, necesitaba ser cortés, cortés significaba hacerse querer, poder, tener en sus manos a la heredera, sin duda era ese motivo el que lo movía a actuar así.  
  
Y porqué no había firmado pues? Le interesaba que ella se diera cuenta y cayera a sus pies, debía ser fácil , al fin y al cabo, no hacía ni una semana era una simplona Weasley.  
  
Su puño cerrado fue a dar un fuerte golpe en la mesa de recio roble de su gabinete en palacio, dos o tres heridas superficiales se abrieron en los nudillos, las dejo sangrar a placer.  
  
Levantó la cabeza dejando caer su ahora despeinado pelo rubio para atrás, suspiró con fuerzas.  
  
Al día siguiente empezarían las pruebas, la pequeña pobretona debería mostrar su valía , temple y nobleza, debería pasar las pruebas supremas para demostrar ser una digna heredera, nadie sabía en que consistían, simplemente confiaban.  
  
Absurdo, confiar en los poderes de una hechicera muerta hacia mas de mil años, la fuerte y orgullosa Morgán, la primera entre su raza, desdichada casta de mujeres, condenadas a sufrir las miserias de todo un pueblo que perecía.  
  
Ávalon, era su historia, su pasado, y tal vez su presente? Acaso la heredera debía ser su futuro?  
  
Como podía Virginia pasar las pruebas, ni mucho menos la veía capaz de poder mantener una espada en alto , como podía defender todo un mundo?  
  
Y ..sin embargo, necesitaba que las pasara , por orgullo quizá? Para demostrar que podía conquistar a toda una heredera, no, era más, algo en su interior lo clamaba con gritos angustiosos, no podía aceptarlo, no quería hacerlo.  
  
Su salvación..era extraño, una chiquilla, una mocosa sin recursos...adorada por todo cuanto vivía en la gran Isla, en su viaje hasta Fontainebleu había observado como Virginia brillaba por si sola, verdaderamente era difícil no admirarla si no se tenía en cuenta sus precedentes y su..por así decirlo...dudosa infancia.  
  
Admirarla? Se estaba permitiendo el lujo de admirar a su rival? Y eso era? Una rival? Según las antiguas leyendas era su compañera, tal vez debiera cumplir sus mandatos por un tiempo, hasta tener el poder necesario, hasta obtener la confianza de ella y el poder del reino.  
  
No quería imponer su mandato por la fuerza, sabía que era un juego sucio obtener los favores de la heredera para controlar la Isla, pero al fin y al cabo el era un Malfoy no? Un verdadero Slytherin.  
  
No podía dejar el futuro de todo cuanto alguna vez le había importado en manos de una cría inocente.  
  
............................................................................ ............. Otra gota de frío sudor le recorrió la frente,  
  
La luz del amanecer le bañó el rostro.  
  
hacia horas que se dedicaba a disparar flechas a diestro y siniestro, con una puntería casi temeraria, sus sentidos estaban totalmente dilatados, su furia emergía y notaba que un poder inimaginable se estaba extendiendo por todas sus venas cual veneno, ardía en fiebre.  
  
Un ligero "plop" la distrajo, a su derecha acababa de aparecer una figura alta tapada por una capa y una capucha que no dejaban ver su rostro.  
  
Una milésima de segundo después el misterioso desconocido se encontraba a menos de un palmo de una de las flechas confeccionadas con venenos de basilisco, tensada en el interior de un elegante arco empuñado por una joven pelirroja extremadamente bella.  
  
-Que quieres?- preguntó desafiante Ginny.  
  
-Virginia, soy yo- el chico, pues su voz era de joven, parecía extrañado de que no lo hubiera reconocido.  
  
-ya se quien eres, no te he preguntado eso- su mano continuaba firme en el arma.  
  
Ramerescause se quitó tranquilamente la capa, dejando ver una túnica blanca y plateada a modo de los nobles elfos del valle, suavemente posó su mano blanca en la de su prima y apartó gentilmente el arco, Ginny se dejó llevar, tiró el arma al suelo, se mordió el labio hasta sangrar, cayó de rodillas con violentos espasmos para intentar contener el llanto.  
  
Ram se arrodilló a su lado, la abrazó tiernamente mientras esta lloraba en su hombro.  
  
Pasaron así varios minutos hasta que ella rompió el embriagador silencio.  
  
-Lo.lo sabías? Tu lo sabías todo?- estaba verdaderamente furiosa y no se molestaba en disimularlo.  
  
En aquel momento Ram pensó que su parecido con la abuela era asombroso, la misma fuerza y determinación, valor, nobleza, belleza, eran dignas de ser reinas.  
  
-lo de tu padre?- murmuró con desasosiego- .....si, sabía que era el .  
  
una sonora bofetada lo obligó a girar la cabeza, una marca roja formada por la pálida mano de su prima se estampo violentamente contra su mejilla derecha.  
  
-estúpido!, tu y todos los tuyos! Nunca seré uno de vosotros! Me entiendes?! Jamás!  
  
-no puedes negar lo que eres, concentra tu furia en mejorar, se vengativa si te sirve, enrabiare y grita, llora, pero escucha, los Loungbourn luchamos, luchamos siempre, controlamos los sentimientos y los convertimos en la fuerza para combatir, nos debemos por entero a nuestro pueblo, a la Isla.  
  
-no me puedes pedir que ame a quien no conozco, a quien me rechazó, a quien ya no quiero!  
  
-no te lo pido, solo te informo de lo que ya ocurre en tu interior. Esta ahí dentro, déjalo salir- sonrió de forma singular y silbó agudamente al aire, segundos después un enorme animal recortaba su figura ágil y vigorosa contra el cielo.  
  
Un inmenso dragón blanco.  
  
Aterrizó suavemente delante de ambos e inclinó la enorme cabeza como haciendo una reverencia a Virginia.  
  
Incluso el te reconoce como lo que eres ves?-dijo afectuosamente con una mezcla de burla y cariño- sube, te mostrara lo que necesitas ver.y creer.  
  
Momentos después Ginny montó inconscientemente en el enorme animal, no sin falta de miedo, se sujetó fuertemente a la espalda de su primo que lo manejaba delante de ella.  
  
Draco que había estado observando a Virginia desde hacia más de una hora montado en su escoba los vio desaparecer en el cielo, sabía a donde se dirigían.  
  
............................................................................ ...............................  
  
sobrevolaban el país a gran velocidad, campos de trigo, bosques encantados, lagos, ríos, rodeados por un interminable mar, pasaron por templos descomunales donde se rendía pleitesía a las antiguas reinas de la Isla.  
  
Sobrevolaron tantos lugares que Ginny no estaba segura de si continuaban en Atlantis, pero estaba segura de que ya no se encontraban en la luminosa Fontainebleu, habían llegado a una pequeña isla, situada cerca de la azulada atlantis, allí solo se divisaban montes atravesados por riachuelos, no había actividad humana aparente, sin embargo sentía una ligera atracción que la impulsaba disimuladamente hacía más al interior de el islote.  
  
-donde estamos?- preguntó al fin.  
  
-no lo sabes? Este fue tu primer hogar, es una de las propiedades de los Combeaux, aquí vivieron en paz tus padres y tu cuando se alejaban de el desenfreno de la corte en la Isla madre. ahora todo esto vuelve a ser tuyo  
  
-pe..pero aquí solo hay naturaleza.  
  
-eso crees?- y con un movimiento de la mano izquierda hizo desaparecer el espejismo que cubría la pequeña isla por completo para protegerla de los curiosos o intrusos.  
  
Ante ella apareció una naturaleza totalmente distinta, la arquitectura de un gran palacio se mezclaba con el entorno sin constrastes extravagantes, puentes, jardines, mausoleos, y allí en el centro de todo aquel enorme perímetro de esplendor una colosal estructura de miles y miles de hectáreas se imponía ante todo, con la piedra de un suave tono cremoso sus grandes patios interiores que unían un sinfín de desniveles y estancias, terrazas donde se imaginó grandes fiestas, la entrada principal estaba custodiada por grandes bosques donde habitaban manadas enteras de dragones.  
  
Descendieron ante el gran camino que los llevaba ante el primer portal interior.  
  
Su primo le pasó el brazo por el hombro para infundirle ánimos.  
  
Virginia se hallaba demasiado ensimismada para hablar, se limitó a caminar pues.  
  
El camino fue subiendo por espacio de media milla y se encontraron en lo alto de una loma bastante elevada, donde terminaba el bosque y desde donde se descubría el palacio de los Combeaux.  
  
Situado en la parte opuesta del valle y hacia el que se dirigía el camino con alguna brusquedad.  
  
Era un edificio de piedra de sillería, amplio y magnífico, que se alzaba sobre un terreno en cuesta y sobre un fondo de altas colinas boscosas, frente a la inmensa mansión o más bien dicho, palacio, un arroyo, de por sí bastante imponente, se ensanchaba aún más sin que se advirtiese artificio alguno de la mano del hombre  
  
sus márgenes no eran rígidos ni mostraban falsos adornos.  
  
Virginia quedó maravillada. Jamás había visto un lugar más favorecido por la naturaleza ni en el que la belleza hubiese tenido que sufrir menos la violencia del mal gusto.  
  
El camino por el que avanzaban estaba pavimentado por fina piedra tallada , en ese momento Ginny descubrió lo que su primo venia advirtiendo desde el principio del camino.  
  
Draco Malfoy y Manicorne les pisaba los talones propiamente hablando.  
  
-inmobilus- susurró y al instante Draco dio un tremendo salto hasta colocarse encima de una gruesa raíz de roble con maestril gracia para esquivar el golpe.  
  
Ginny advirtió al momento el gesto de desafío , apartó con un ligero movimiento del brazo a su primo que empezaba a intervenir dándole a entender que podía solucionarlo sola.  
  
-está bien Malfoy, te daré ventaja, puedes usar varita, duelo de espadas, me reservo también el arco, por cierto, gracias por el regalito no esperes favoritismos por eso,¿ estamos ?  
  
-no pienso combatir contigo.....mi señora- lo pronunció con cierto rin tintín casi imperceptible.  
  
- tu lo has dicho, tu señora- remarcó claramente el tu.  
  
-es una orden?  
  
-tómatelo como quieras, que prefieres con o sin varita?.  
  
-sin, por supuesto, hace más de diez años que no necesito varita.  
  
Ginny abrió los ojos exageradamente fingiendo asombro, luego su rostro formó una mueca irónica .  
  
-de veras? Entonces mejor acéptala, yo nunca la he necesitado, desde que nací- remarcó.  
  
-normal, mi señora, vos sois una Loungbourn no?- parecía no preocuparle en absoluto el hecho- sin embargo no estoy dispuesto a luchar con alguien que sea inferior, menos una mujer.  
  
No debió haber dicho eso.....  
  
Virginia se quitó la casaca de un manotazo quedando en mangas de camisa y pantalón de montar, dio un espacioso salto hasta llegar a la altura de el joven rubio.  
  
-te tiras algo en el pelo Malfoy? O lo tienes solo para ocultar de donde salen tus necedades.  
  
Ram no pudo contener una risita que hizo enrabiar a Draco, pero solo duró unos momentos, se había propuesto conquistar a Virginia, su mejor forma de lograrlo no era dejándola en ridículo, no, definitivamente no pelearía con ella.  
  
-Ram , quiero decir, alteza, decid a vuestra prima los reglamentos de la Isla para con el trato que debe a su..heredero.- finalizó altivo otra vez.  
  
-es cierto cariño, el es tu maestro de duelos, ya tendrás oportunidad de batirte, pero como heredera te harán jurar el hecho de no gobernar jamás al heredero, el es tu igual, por así decirlo.  
  
-en ese caso, mi señor, como vuestra igual merezco el respeto que debéis profesarme, cierto?.  
  
Como respuesta Draco hizo ademán cortés de besarle la mano, ella la retiró lo antes posible que la etiqueta le permitía .  
  
-bien pues, aclarado ese punto- prosiguió Ginny- si como heredera no puedo ordenarte si puedo como propietaria de todo esto, así que por favor , sal de mi propiedad.  
  
Está bien .mi señora, si no quieres saber .........el legado que tu madre dejó para ti, eres totalmente libre de escoger  
  
Ginny se estremeció, su madre..deseaba saber, comprender, accedió.  
  
-que sabes tu?- exclamó furiosa.  
  
-yo solo se lo que me fue dado para la heredera cuando llegara el momento, déjame entrar en, TU, propiedad, y verás todo cuanto desees.  
  
............................................................................ ................................  
  
entraron en otro salón, con todos los muebles cubiertos por sabanas, la luz del amanecer de filtraba por los altos ventanales de metros y metros formando grandes focos que dejaban ver remolinos de polvo.  
  
Sus pasos resonaron otra vez en los inmensos suelos embaldosados , a Virginia le parecía ver escenas por cada rincón, cual fantasmas  
  
sirvientes que llevaban grandes fajos de toallas, una chica limpiando la gran lámpara araña del vestíbulo  
  
una mujer pelirroja y hermosa embarazada y un hombre acariciando suavemente la barriga, la misma mujer acunando en sus brazos a un bebé de pocos meses, el hombre joven mirándolos con agrado,  
  
todo pasaba por sus ojos y se desvanecía como el polvo.  
  
Parecía que nadie más los viera  
  
llegaron a lo alto de una escalinata de piedra que le recordó ligeramente a la de Hogwarts, en lo alto se abrían tontos pasillos que conducían a vestíbulos inmensos , no sabían bien que rumbo tomar.  
  
Draco introdujo una mano cuidada meticulosamente en uno de los bolsillos de su casaca y sacó un pequeño relicario.  
  
Ginny dio un grito ahogado, ese relicario era el que llevaba la mujer del pasillo, la que había estado embarazada y luego sostenía a su pequeño bebé en brazos, la mujer pelirroja que se había desvanecido.  
  
-mamá...- las lágrimas le corrían sin que se percatara de ello, extendió la mano para recoger el pequeño relicario pero el joven fue más rápido, cerró el puño .  
  
-lo quieres? Pues ven a por ello- otra vez la sonrisa made in Malfoy - esto no te concierne, ya sabes, cosas de herederos- sentenció mirando a Ram.  
  
-quédate aquí cariño- Gin corroboró hacia su primo .  
  
Draco salió corriendo por uno de los pasillos como si supiera perfectamente donde dirigirse.  
  
Ginny salió tras el.  
  
Salieron por una de las puertas laterales, Draco siempre con una ligera ventaja, la llevo hasta las inmediaciones de un bosque , allí donde habían visto los dragones desde el aire, no había rastro de ellos.  
  
Los árboles eran de una especie desconocida, con el follaje avioletado y con tonos rosados, como el amanecer, Draco parecía saber perfectamente su rumbo aunque a Ginny le parecía que habían caminado durante horas por el mismo sendero.  
  
Al fin llegaron a un claro donde la poca luz que llegaba se filtraba por la cúpula formada por las gruesas ramas y hojas que subían y subían curvándose .  
  
-no te asustes- dijo por fin al cabo de largo rato en silencio el chico.  
  
-no lo hago.  
  
-está bien, para poder verlo todo debemos trasladarnos al valle de los dragones, y antes de que digas nada, no , no es un lugar mítico, tus primas han estado allí muchas veces.  
  
-para que?, no es mi ideal de diversión el ir sola a un valle lleno de bestias con un animal todavía más grande que ellas, ese eres tu.  
  
-me halagas.- ironizó  
  
-no era lo que pretendía.  
  
-mira, no hago esto por gusto, simplemente es mi deber, responsabilidad, ¡¡¡se supone que si te trato amablemente debes responder!!!  
  
-a esto llamas tu ser amable?!?!- no podía creer que alguien fuera tan..tan..tan mezquino!  
  
-creme .Para mi ya es demasiado.  
  
Y dando por terminada la breve charla silbó fuertemente al aire, los árboles que formaban la cúpula se enderezaron para dejar paso a un cielo azulado y sin nubes, como había pasado con Ram descendieron cuatro dragones que los rodearon formando un círculo no muy ancho de movilidad .  
  
El primero era el blanco que la había traído , los otros era uno granate con el morro dorado , el tercero azulado y plateado y el cuarto totalmente negro.  
  
-para qué cuatro?  
  
-tienes razón, falta uno- y volvió a silbar al aire, donde apareció poco después un desmesuradamente grande animal de color blanco, pero no como el primero, este era un blanco reluciente, de esos que te hacen cerrar los ojos, por su tamaño Ginny supo enseguida que era uno de los legendarios dragones milenarios.  
  
-ese es el tuyo, tranquila, sabrás como montarlo.-dijo al ver la preocupación en el rostro de ella.  
  
Todos volvieron a inclinar la cabeza en señal de respeto.  
  
-llama a los otros señores, yo llamaré a los dos custodiadotes de las murallas.  
  
-quienes son los señores? Y los otros?- de que le hablaba?  
  
Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, tan ignorante era?  
  
-da igual, llama mentalmente a tu prima Catherine, avísala que se aparezca aquí con Luriah, su hermano, y dos de tus guardianas, en las que más confíes.  
  
Pasados unos minutos sus tres primos se aparecieron en el claro del bosque con Lail y Blanche.  
  
Del lado de Malfoy aparecieron Deyanira y un muchacho desconocido , parecido a ella, con la piel oscura y el cabello espeso y largo hasta por debajo de los hombros, desnudo de pecho para arriba , vestido con unos bombachos violetas y con la cabeza totalmente rapada y el torso pintado con motivos de la antigua magia oscura.  
  
-haré las presentaciones debidamente- prosiguió como si tal, Draco- estos son los dos custodiadotes de las murallas del valle, son como los guardianes secretos para encontrar el valle y todo lo que oculta.  
  
Continuó.  
  
-a Dey ya la conoces, es una experta en magia antigua y runas, el control de la mente, además de ser una de mis siete guardianes, la única mujer por si te interesa,- Ginny bufó exasperada- el es su hermanastro , Peter, Peter Petirwell, junior por así decirlo, aunque creo que de constitución es mucho más grande que su roedor padre.  
  
Ginny sabía desde su segundo curso toda la historia de Sirius Black y Peter y todo eso, lo había averiguado al meterse inconscientemente en un sueño de su hermano Ron.  
  
Decidió no preguntar...al menos de momento.  
  
-para que debía llamarlos a ellos?- señaló a sus primos y las dos guardianas.  
  
-Lu es la encargada de los dragones de hielo- señaló al azul y plateado- Cath es la señora de los de fuego- señaló al granate y dorado- y personalmente creí que te gustaría estar más segura con tus guardianas y tu primo no?  
  
-que detalle Malfoy- pestañeó con fuerza imitando a las colegialas que flirtean con los jóvenes, luego finalizó con una mueca de asco.  
  
-no me lo agradezca.alteza. En marcha.  
  
Los demás no parecían sorprendidos, o al menos no lo demostraron , montaron cada una en su montura, Draco en el negro seguido de el tal Peter, Lu y Ram en el azulado, Cath en el rojo con Dey, blanche y Lail en el pequeño blanco que la había llevado hasta allí y ella en el colosal animal milenario.  
  
-rumbo al arco de atalanta- gritó levantando el puño al aire el joven Malfoy.  
  
Todas las bestias emprendieron el vuelo con Draco y Virginia a la cabeza, se dirigieron muy arriba, en el cielo, hacía la estrella más brillante del arco de la constelación.  
  
A cierta altura los dos custodiadotes empezaron a repetir en aquel lenguaje extraño la profecía.  
  
Cuatro herederos de la sangre mortal,  
  
descendientes de la isla Poderes nuevos surgirán  
  
doce misticismos  
  
Cuatro guardianes surgidos de el pacto de Mithrith  
  
para cada uno de los herederos de Hogwarts  
  
doce místicos poderes ofrecidos por la sacerdotisa  
  
gobernados solo por la suma heredera  
  
hija de mis hijos  
  
salvadora de La Isla  
  
ayudada por el sumo heredero  
  
protegida por las siete guardianas  
  
los siete puntos  
  
redentora tu salvaras La Isla  
  
le devolverás la libertad al mundo.  
  
La estrella fulgurante relució un momento y luego todo a su alrededor avanzó a una velocidad sobrenatural que los obligó a cerrar fuertemente los ojos con un mareo insistente en el estomago.  
  
............................................................................ ................................  
  
Fueron a descender a un inmenso mar en calma donde se posaron suavemente los grandes animales, quedaron de pie, sobre el agua,  
  
Ginny descendió sin miedo, caminó por encima del agua y tomó la mano de Draco que se la ofrecía para entrar en el claro de luna que bañaba el mar en ese momento, los demás los rodearon .  
  
Allí , edificado sobre agua, sin soporte aparente, alumbrado por los haces de luz lunar , se encontraba un pilar donde descansaba un inmenso libro de gruesas tapas tejidas en piel de dragón y con una cerradura sumamente antigua con grabaciones élficas de marfil.  
  
Sin saber por qué Ginny tomó del bolsillo de Draco el relicario y se acercó sin miedo a el enorme volumen e introdujo la pequeña joya en la cerradura que se mantuvo igual.  
  
Nada...había estad tan segura, posó su mano sobre el libro con desasosiego .  
  
Clic- fue el ruido producido por el relicario encajado al hacer girar la extraña cerradura.  
  
El libro se abrió de golpe y las paginas pasaron sin necesidad de tocarlas, se detuvieron de golpe.  
  
Una figura fantasmal de mujer apareció del libro , túnica medieval violeta, ojos dorados y rasgados, cabellera negra y ondulada y rostro severo pero joven.  
  
Todos los presentes se arrodillaron con un clamor y respeto inesperados por Virginia que se mantuvo en pie, por todos lados aparecieron dragones de la nada, sobrevolando los cielos, emergiendo del agua, desde las lejanas tierras.  
  
No había duda..la primera heredera estaba ante ella, mirandola de igual a igual.  
  
Morgán empezó a hablar  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************  
  
las enormes masas de carne que configuraban los brazos de Gregory Goyle lo levantaron de la cama y lo dejaron segundos después en ese maldito trasto muggle del demonio .  
  
-Vete Goyle- se limito a decir fríamente.  
  
-cla.claro Draco  
  
una delicada mano blanca se posó en el hombro de "el gran mastodonte" como solía llamarlos Virginia.  
  
-Gracias Gregory- y la joven de la mano blanca lo besó en la mejilla haciendo que el mastodonte de sonrojara hasta la punta de los cabellos.  
  
-Goyle, te he dicho que te vayas. -Parecía sereno pero sus palabras denotaban una suma irritación.  
  
Goyle se apresuró a salir, al cerrar la puerta Ginny dejó escapar una risita mal ahogada.  
  
-te divierte esto no? - preguntó el con furia.  
  
-sinceramente? Si , mucho, no puedo creer que estuvieras celoso de Goyle.  
  
-celoso?- bramó- celoso de que?  
  
-eso quisiera saber yo Draco.  
  
Hizo girar una de las ruedas, luego la otra, verdaderamente no era difícil.  
  
Donde había dejado su dignidad?  
  
Por Merlín, un Malfoy rebajándose a esto, sintió enormes deseos de enfurecerse y romper algo, recordó que no podía moverse lo suficiente como para hacerlo, unos pinchazos de dolor recorrieron todos su cuerpo, un latigazo fue a parar a sus ojos, todo se nubló, se dejó caer pesadamente en aquella silla, notó como la mano de Virginia sujetó fuertemente la suya, solo escuchó sus palabras en su oreja.  
  
-pasará, estoy aquí, contigo- susurró ella débilmente.  
  
-llévame fuera, no soporto estos aires- consiguió decir al fin.  
  
Ginny sujetó los mangos de la silla y la empujó afuera, pasaron por largas galerías y claustros donde grandes fuentes dejaban fluir cascadas de agua, Draco se sentía desfallecer, se precipitaba en ligeros espasmos momentáneos y volvía a su posición original.  
  
Por doquier donde pasaban puertas se habrían a su alrededor, la gran multitud de criados humanos que formaba el sequito de la mansión Malfoy descorrían ligeramente los cortinajes o abrían un dedo de puertas pesadas para observar con deleite como aquella joven chica cumplía un milagro que les parecía maravilloso, hacía meses que el joven amo no salía de sus habitaciones.  
  
-Virginia.. Estas ahí?- susurraba al aire cuando no escuchaba claramente la respiración agitada de ella.  
  
Era en esos momentos donde a ella le daba un vuelco el corazón, él. El gran Draco Malfoy, su protector, el que le había salvado la vida en un sinfín de ocasiones, el que se mostraba siempre frívolo y presuntuoso , el gran heredero y su maestro, dependiendo de ella, buscándola sin encontrarla, saber que estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.  
  
Era como si un águila real encadenada fuese alimentada por un pequeño gorrión.  
  
Porqué levantaba barreras? Porqué no se dejaba ayudar por nadie? Es que acaso a el le daba igual todo cuanto podrían tener juntos?  
  
No...  
  
Lo sabía demasiado bien, era ese sentimiento tan arraigado en su maldito corazón, la razón por la cual todos sus intentos de abordarle habían sido infructuosos, el intransigente orgullo , empezaba a estar harta.  
  
-vasta- no pudo por menos que gimotear .  
  
Draco giró ligeramente la cabeza con ademán de escuchar, habían llegado a un antiguo mausoleo situado al final de una larga avenida de castaños, a su derecha el gran lago se extendía sin fin , teñido de suaves rosados naranjas y carmines del atardecer, las largas columnas de hojas verdosas de los centenarios sauces llorones se columpiaban sobre las aguas de cristal formando círculos que chocaban entre ellos y desaparecían....  
  
Desaparecer.....cuanto lo deseaba, lo anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
-en que piensas.- la firme voz de Virginia lo devolvió a la realidad  
  
como venía siendo frecuente en las últimas semanas, desde su negativa ante la petición de presentarse en el palacio de Mithryth ella ya no usaba aquel tono afectuoso , ahora solo quedaba firmeza y desengaño, aceptar la realidad en el crepúsculo de su vida.  
  
-en el lago- se limitó a decir.  
  
Al momento ella enrojeció, al estar situada al frente de Draco este lo advirtió y al momento recordó aquel episodio de sus días, en su sexto curso, el quinto de ella, cuando su relación empezaba a despertar, un año después del descubrimiento de la verdad.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::  
Ginny bajó de dos en dos silenciosamente los escalones de la torre de la Isla  
  
su alojamiento actual en el castillo, Dumbledore la había puesto allí el curso anterior con todos los miembros del clan y su correspondiente pacto, la llamada torre de la Isla no era sino todo uno de los altos edificios góticos que constituían la enorme estructura de el colegio , era sarcasmo puro, encontrarse en un lugar tan inmenso , decorado refinadamente para su uso personal y tener que compartirlo con... no es que le importase ni mucho menos la gente del pacto, todos la adoraban, y aunque a veces se azoraba ellos le caían bien, pero......Draco Lucius Malfoy era harina de otro costal.  
  
clop clop -a medida que se acercaba a la salida sus pasos resonaban más y más contra la maciza piedra de los escalones.  
  
en cuanto su pie sujeto tan solo por las botas de fina tela silenciosa se posaron en tierra firme sintió un golpe de viento en el rostro  
  
al simple pensamiento su figura se hizo invisible a los ojos humanos, empuñaba el arco, se sentía segura con el carcaj a sus espaldas y el fino puñal en su otra mano, solo por seguridad llevaba dos sables colgados en las cartucheras  
  
se enfundo más en la capa gruesa blanca sintiendo enormemente no haber cogido nada más encima de su fino camisón de muselina blanco, camino hasta el borde del bosque prohibido y silbó.  
  
Una simple ilusión y nadie podría ver nada desde las ventanas en los próximos minutos.  
  
Como respuesta a su agudo silbido un estremecimiento enorme recorrió los cielos, al poco la inmensa figura de Otory, uno de los dragones blancos de la isla que la acompañaban, se posó ante ella.  
  
Montó con demostrada practica y dio unas ligeras caricias en el largo cuello del animal, este extendió las alas entendiendo donde debía llevar a su maestra, subieron por los aire y los cruzaron a gran velocidad, nadie desde la escuela la vería, estaba controlado.  
  
Sin embargo no contaba con que un impetuoso chico de sexto se había adentrado solo en el bosque prohibido horas antes.  
  
Draco vio pasar la figura blanca por los aires y la reconoció al momento, giró su rumbo olvidando el rastro de las acromanturas a las que deseaba dar caza , ya se distraería otro día.  
  
Ginny aterrizó suavemente ante la parte oculta del gran lago, allí donde las manadas de unicornios y pegasos reposaban tranquilos, el calamar gigante no la molestaría, esa no era su zona, ya no sentía frió, aquel rincón era sumamente calido , un remanso de paz, en colisión con el ajetreo de su mundo.  
  
Se deshizo de las botas y la capa, su fino camisón blanco colgaba de los moldeados hombros, las armas reposaban sobre una roca , se internó pausadamente en el lago.  
  
Necesitaba el agua, la gran cara de la luna llena la miraba desde lo alto, en el castillo su padre se transformaba en lobo en esos instantes, pero en que pensaba?, ella no tenía padre, no tenía a nadie.  
  
El agua penetró en todo su cuerpo haciéndola temblar de frió ,  
  
Un relincho agudo la distrajo, una figura femenina se elevaba en los aires, sumamente hermosa , los animales allí presentes le rendían pleitesía, a Ginny la invadió un temor afilado, en cierto modo sabía quien se escondía detrás de la capa plateada, tan solo vislumbró unos ojos verdes azulados y un cabello cual fuego como el suyo propio, un aullido lastimero de lobo recorrió Howgarts .  
  
Ginny cayó desmayada en los brazos del joven Malfoy que se había aparecido en el momento más oportuno.  
  
............................................................................ ...........  
  
al abrir los ojos no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, se dio perfecta cuenta de que alguien había sido capaz de penetrar en su interior y hacerla olvidar, no le cupo duda de quien cuando vio que las gotas que le caían sobre el agitado pecho procedían de la cabellera rubia mojada de Draco Malfoy.  
  
La pregunta más bien era...que había sucedido?  
  
Intentó no pensar lo peor pero le fue imposible al darse cuenta de que lo único que la cubría era un camión que se pegaba a su cuerpo mojado marcando toda su figura.  
  
Draco también cayó en la cuenta y se apresuró a extender su capa negra por encima de ella que estaba recostada en la arena con la cabeza apoyada en una piedra.  
  
-como te encuentras?- pregunto sin disimular su preocupación.  
  
-que narices me has hecho pervertido?- exclamó ella sin prestarle atención.  
  
Draco no reprimió una sonora carcajada que pretendía ser de desprecio pero que no era sino una burla sincera por el salvaje carácter de ella.  
  
-si quisiera algo contigo Weasley no necesitaría más que dártelo a entender no crees?  
  
-y yo te sacaré los ojos con una lanza ardiendo como vuelvas a posar una sola mirada lasciva en mi cuerpo. Te queda claro?  
  
-fiu! Ya salió la realeza!- se mofó el- veamos si tienes tanta oposición como dices- la sujetó de los hombros y mientras ella luchaba por liberarse el le dio un beso salvaje que había deseado durante largo tiempo, porqué no iba a permitírselo?  
  
La respuesta llegó segundos después en forma de fuego.  
  
Ginny no podía musitar ningún hechizo y sus armas estaban lejos, los pensamientos salieron de su cabeza inconscientemente provocando que la cabeza de Malfoy se incendiara en llamas, el soltó un enorme rugido de dolor y al segundo ella exterminó las llamas.  
  
-lo lo lo lamento. no era mi intención de veras- estaba aterrorizada de sus nuevos poderes, no podía controlarlos en situaciones extremas, un momento, eso había sido una situación extrema?  
  
El rugió como respuesta y se sujetó la cabeza , parte de la frente había sufrido quemaduras sin importancia. Estaba furiosa.  
  
-Que te crees que haces ?!?!?! - le espetó en la cara.- podrías haberme matado.  
  
En ese momento Ginny recordó al Draco Malfoy de siempre, el que la acosaba, el que competía con ella por el poder de la Isla, el que la trataba con superioridad, el que el año pasado se había mostrado servicial para apuñalarla por la espalda, y recordó la rabia que sentía cada vez por no poder odiarlo pese a todo.  
  
Explotó.  
  
-que que hago? Que haces tu?!?!?! Maldito psicópata !!!!!! que pretendías?!?!? Es que tus putitas de Slytherin ya no lo hacen suficientemente bien!?!?!?!? Lo siento! Siento no haberte arrancado la cabeza de cuajo!!!!  
  
De sus espaldas se desplegaron dos grandes alas blancas y doradas, echó a volar dejando a un estupefacto chico en el suelo , más contrariado por las palabras que por el echo de las alas que era frecuente entre los de su raza.  
  
-Que pretendía??  
  
Se sobó la frente y tras recoger sus pertenencias y las cosas que ella había dejado olvidadas volvió arrastrando los pies hacía el inmenso casillo.  
  
-que tienen de malo las acromanturas?  
  
............................................................................ .......... ......................  
  
Tal vez el lector se pregunte el motivo por el cual en escenas pasadas el joven heredero de los Malfoy era el poseedor de tantos misterios sobre el pequeño relicario , tales preguntas hayan su respuesta media hora después de que Virginia Combeaux recogiera a Artemis de las caballerizas.  
  
Draco sintió de pronto que su mente quedaba en blanco, sus pasos lo condujeron por lugares insospechados y desconocidos hasta llegar a uno de los sótanos de su gran palacio. Pasó por una especie de cascada subterránea y se encontró de pronto ante los portones acristalados de una mansión acuática, las atravesó sin miedo, al momento una música celestial le invadió el cuerpo.  
  
Dos figuras femeninas sumamente parecidas estaban dando un pequeño concierto ofreciendo un réquiem de composición propia al joven visitante.  
  
-joven Malfoy, es hora de que empieces tus deberes como heredero- habló la mujer dejando de tocar el violín.  
  
La otra figura, la que parecía igual, sentada al piano, giró la cabeza dirigiéndose a el y moviendo su larga cabellera cual fuego, unos ojos turquesas lo miraron con fijación.  
  
-es hora de que reveles algunas verdades a mi pequeña.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...................................................  
  
y ya sta!!! Tiempo record teniendo en cuenta mis examenes y lo vaga que estoy últimamente. Uffff. Bien, esto va dedicado a natalia por una idea muy buena que no me ha cabido aquí pero que pronto pondré, y a todos los que siempre me dejan r/r, esto es, Jeru, jatsumi, abinn , fiona y estrella, patylaespia, y todos los demás, muchas gracias a todos!  
  
Por cierto, tengo unos pocos bozetos, la mayoría de Luriah, se los pasé a Nessa Faelivrin y creo que le gustaron, si quieren me lo dicen y me dan su dirección y yo se los envio.  
  
Gracias por leer esto, de verdad.  
  
Ahora si......  
Jbilo: gracias por lo de que escribo mejor que la media, me halaga, y también gracias por lo de Hill, es ue no tengo los libros aquí y algunos nombres se me pasan por alto, intentaré mejorar los defectos , me gustó tu r/r porqué me dice en lo que debo mejorar y creo que tienes razón en cuanto a eso, sigue dejando R/R please!  
  
pattyl@spia (patty_laspi@hotmail.com): te gustó? Me alegro! Si que saldrán harry y los otros, y muuuuucho, y sí, creo que va a ser vastante largo, x cierto, siri es mío!!!!!!! Y Draco tmbien!!!!! Jajajaja sigue así wapa.  
  
abin (abin13mx@hotmail.com): gracias por eso de la imaginación, no se de donde saco tanta cosa extravagante, y de hecho pensaba que no gustaría en absoluto, muchas gracias , de verdad, sigue escribiendome x favor! Que me gustó mucho lo del libro, me hizo reir mucho el verme a mi firmando ejemplares de mi libro "como matar a tu profe de inglés en cinco minutos o menos", jejejejeje, sigue!!!!  
  
Nessa Faelivrin : ASIAS!!!!! Te quiero wapa! Aver cuando sigues el tuyo eeeee???? La idea esa la iva a poner aquí pero es que es demasiado laaaaaaargo, además, sinceramente, estoy que me muero de cansancio y ya no podía más. Enga wapa! Sigue con el tuyo o si no.....  
  
Fiona & estrella: gracias a las dos! Por los dos r/r, se los contesto en uno de solo, mu agregaron no? Me alegro! Haver cuando hablamos ok? A mi tmbien me encanta Ram, creo que me voy a cobrar la patente, o como se llame, jejejeje  
  
Ginny-Malfoy : olas skyll!, me alegro de que lo leyeras todo de golpe, jajajaja, no te mareaste con tanta cosa rara x ahí suelta?? Yo tmbien lo lei ese en el que era el padre de Drakin, y me gustaba mucho, este te gustó con tanto dragón? Espero que si, deja R/R ok? X cierto, no , no me ofende en absoluto lo de puta madre, es más, me encanta! Es exagerado xo me encanta, jejejeje.  
  
Merion: me alegro de que te aclarases un poco, si, esos dos son primos, los otros dos herederos ya los verás, de momento solo te diré que son personajes que salen en el libro 3 y 4, obre todo este último, lo de la guardia ya se verá tmbien, y en cuanto a lo del amor...es que harry tmbien lo quiero yo! Y a todos, pero si quieres nos lo pasamos por rondas, satisfecha? En todo caso no, no será hr/h xo no se si será r/hr aun no lo tengo claro, a Harry ya le he buscado pareja..  
  
Jeru: yo tmbien quiero un tio como siri! , en cuanto a lo de ser su hija...weeeeeeeeeeno..yo tmbien soy pelirroja (a medias), asi k. xo da igual!!! Podemos ser ytrillizas, ginny tu y yo!!! Jajajajajaja Igue dejando r/r!!! kisses  
  
Malkavian Kirie Croiff: gracias por dejarme un r/r, ya te lo dije en el que te dejé a ti por el 26, pero lo repito, me encanta tu fic, espero que este te haya gustado si lo has leido, a mi también me encantan los D/G (nadie lo diría ehhh???) , en cuanto a lo de Draco, si , es una maldición, pero no solo le deteriora el cuerpo propiamente dicho sinó la mente y todos los sentidos, si lees esto deja r/r y conseguirás que me caiga de la silla x tercera vez!! Jajajaja . sube pronto el 27!!!  
  
Y para finalizar......  
  
Joyce Granger : espero que te haya gustado este, aunk lo complica todo todavía más no?, en fin, que sigas leyendo y dejando r/r please! Y no se que más decirte..es que me stoy cayendo de sueño sabes? Weno venga, que dejes otro ok?  
  
Kisses a todo l mundo  
  
Olympe 


	5. nota de la autora dejen rr please

Ola!!! Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuxo, de verdad, ya se que es imperdonable haber tardado tanto en escribir (de hecho esto no es un capitulo) pero es que aun estoy noqueada con el libro cinco, estupefacta, en estado de shock, trastornada etc,  
  
En fin, tengo muchas cosas que aclarar, reviews que contestar y disculpas que pedir, xo sinceramente, ahora no tngo animos xa explicaciones largas (ahora s cuando la gente iere mandar cartas bombas, lamentablemente no tienen mi dirección ^_^U )  
  
Este mensaje es corto y preciso, simplemente se trata de saberse opinión sobre una cuestión que ronda por mí cabeza desde hace días,(meses en realidad)y es la siguiente  
  
Después de que la mayoría de ustedes se han leído el 5 continuar con la historia no tiene mucho sentido, y no puedo hacerla (por más que intento creanme) saltándome todos los hechos del libro 5  
  
Así que tengo dos opciones, sobre las cuales ustedes van a tener que elegir, ya se que después de tanto tiempo casi nadie va a leer esto (lógico) pero la gente que lo mire que deje su opinion6y diga si prefiere k.....  
  
continúe con el fic haciendo pequeños cambios (nada trascendental, lo juro) en el fic (es decir, algunas remodelaciones en los4 primeros chaps) pero con el mismo argumento ( incluyendo a S.B a quien reviviré) (nadie dijo que entre magos sangre limpia los primos no puedan casarse, de hecho, seria incluso normal)  
  
b) que abandone definitivamente el fic y deje de dar el coñazo  
  
si la opción es la primera les prometo el próximo chap en menos de 3 días si es la segunda . dejare de molestar con esta historia,  
  
Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí ^_^  
  
Kisses  
  
Olympe 


End file.
